


Valentines Party

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Cross-posted on Wattpad)Love is great but, when something gets in the way of it, is it still great?The school needs a group of students to plan their Valentines party and a few kids already have ideas.A story with love 'triangles' and drunk accidents. Questioning kids and painful times. Jokes and serious matters. New feelings and broken promises. Love is great but, when something gets in the way of it, is it still great?





	1. Lets Get This Party Started Early So We Can End This Party Early {1}

[January 14, Monday - 32 more days]

Patrick's POV

"Look at him, he looks so stupid," Pete says eyeing Mikey Way from the lunch table behind us "with his stupid eyeliner and he- holy fuck he looks so fucking hot like that, I mean- come on! The loser plays bass! Like, who even plays bass!?" Pete says, trying —very hard— to prove he hates Mikey Way. He really can't do it. He has had a massive crush on Mikey ever since they met.

"You do, Pete," I say, earning a snicker from Frank, Josh, Dallon, Andy, and Ryan. "Chill out, just because he looks better than you doesn't mean he is," Josh says.

"But, he is better than Pete" Frank buts in.

"We all know your only saying that because you have a crush on Gerard," I say taking a bite out of my sandwich. Well, sort of. Frank sort of likes Gerard but he's a short little shit who's bad with feelings. He doesn't really know if he really likes Gerard. This has happened to most-no, all of his relationships. That's why he never really just stays with one person.

"Okay, no. Well, yes but, yeah you know. But at least it would never be as bad as how much Dallon has it for Brendon" Frank coos. I swear I just saw Ryan pout a little, but it wasn't quite clear because of Dallon and Frank arguing. I finish my sandwich and crumple up the wrapper. "I'm going, wanna talk to them, you know, going to show them all the songs you wrote for them" I smirk "cough, cough, Pete, cough, cough" Ryan jokes.

I throw away my wrapper and head to their table. I move from group to group sometimes but its usually just these two. "Hey guys," I say stealing a seat beside Mikey "so, did someone announce their undying love to their one true loves yet? Well, except for Joe. Joe already has a boyfriend. Joe loves Andy"

"We all know that Gerard is going to confess first " Mikey states.

"Says Mr. I-love-Pete-Wentz" Gerard counters.

Gabe Saporta steals a seat beside Pete and starts to flirt with him. Mikey's attention moved to the two instead of arguing with his brother.

I could hear Mikey murmur curses under his breath as he stares at Gabe and Pete flirting. He is bad at hiding how much Pete really means to him. Well, to us he is bad at it because we know. Mikey tightens his grip on his fork and throws it on the table and he lowers his head down to his arms "life is shit" he says.

I guess we can all somewhat agree

~~~

After the completely normal lunch we had and the last three classes I am now walking with Pete, Gabe, Ryan, Josh, Dallon and Frank to my basement. Joe and Andy had to go somewhere so they couldn't come with us. This is like our HQ now, after what had happened in elementary this is like one of the most important places we've ever been to.

Me, Pete and Gabe take a seat in the couch, Frank is on the loveseat, Josh and Dallon are sitting on the floor and Ryan is on the rocking chair. It took us years to be able to get this basement into good shape. A lot of waiting.

Frank opens the bag of Cheetos on the table and begins munching on them, Ryan begins complaining about our horrible teacher, Pete is writing in his song notebook with his bass within his reach, Josh and Dallon are now on their phone, Gabe is trying to get Pete's attention to flirt with him (but, fails because Pete is too engaged in writing songs about Mikey of course) and I'm pretending to listen to Ryan and try to read Pete's notebook .

Everything is perfect.

For a minute.

"Hey, guys" Joe simply waves as he comes down from the flight of stairs. Followed by Andy, Gerard, Mikey, Tyler, Brendon, and Bob.

I'm not joking when I say this, this is the first time I've ever seen Pete stop writing, Frank stop eating, Ryan stops ranting, Josh and Dallon stop scrolling and Gabe try so hard to get to Pete.

"uh... Hey, guys? How did you...?" I 'ask' "I invited them, I thought that since the school needs groups of ten to fifteen to plan the Valentines Dance we should join," Andy says I could visibly see the smirks on Joe and Andy's faces.

"and you guys agreed?"

"Not really, no" Gerard replied "all I said was that I wished the Valentines Dance needs to be better than last years"

"True, the past few years all the school dances have been nothing but shit" Ryan agrees.

"and if people don't volunteer to make it the old group is going to and it's going to be shit again," Joe says

"Well, I agree so let's make this dance great?" Pete smiles proudly and I could occasionally see his eyes travel to Mikey. I give him the 'What-the-fuck-are-you-planning-this-time-Wentz' look. "Why not" Mikey states, trying to look away from the group. Well at least from Pete.

"Alright, I'm going to make myself a sandwich because I deserve it I'll be back," Joe says going back up.

"No one wants you to come back!" Frank jokes, I think.

~~~

"Okay, so last clarification, Frank and Gerard are in charge of the decorations, Josh and Tyler are in charge of the music, Brendon, Ryan, and Dallon are in charge of the prizes and deals with other places and stuff, Joe, Ray, and Andy are in charge of the food and Pete, Mikey, Bob, and Gabe are in charge of the games" I say telling everyone their roles.

"Okay, so, what are you doing?" Tyler asks.

"I'm helping everyone with everything and doing the things you guys can't or won't do and I'm going to talk to the principal about our ideas and I'm going to-"

"We get it your doing everything," Bob says.

"Yes"

"Wait I have a relevant-irrelevant question" Mikey marks.

"Yeah?"

"Why the fuck did you get to pick who goes with who?"

I'm trying to bite back a laugh because I just saw Pete pout and Gabe glow with happiness. Oh god, this is such a mess.

"Because I know which group of people is perfect for a certain thing, my friend"

"We have to finish everything in 5 weeks are you guys ready?" Joe screams "This is going to be a huge mess," Gerard said.

"Let's get this party started so we can end it early!" Pete screamed proudly. We all screamed, "Yeah!"

"Patrick Martin Stump be quiet down there!" My mother screamed from upstairs.

// Hello Emos! Welcome to this new piece of trash! I wanted to write an emo quartet fanfiction so, here it is. Its trash but I'll try to progress it and make better shit. I suck at making first chapters :3 Anyway thank you for reading the first chapter and stuff I appreciate it. Have a great day! Please vote, comment and other I'd really appreciate it biiiii

"Don't clean up the mess, it's supposed to be messy"

-Iamcupcakefrosting


	2. I Was Going To Make This Title Four Lines Long But Wattpad Wouldn't Let Me {2}

[January 15 Tuesday - 31 more days]

Gerard's POV

"Come on, Mikey! It is a great idea!" I laugh.

"Gerard! That's just dumb and embarrassing!" Mikey pokes at my shoulder.

"Hey," Frank says as he walks over to our table.

We are in act class discussing (we're making fun of) our plans for the school Valentines dance. I gave Mikey the most (least) wonderful idea of putting LGBT+ flags all over the school. Make it like, gay themed.

"Nothing, just Gerard and I discussing plans for the dance," Mikey explains.

"Oh, rad. Anyway, speaking of the dance,I was kinda hoping I could, um... drop by?" He pauses, "Well if its cool with you two," he shrugs.

Mikey kicks my leg under the table. I wake up from my admiring-Frank-Iero-because-look-at-this-hot-bastard trance and think of something to say but everything comes out before I'm able to contain it, "Oh...oh!, uh to-totally, yes, of course, cool with us, great-great uh yeah, totally fi-" I wince a little as my little brother kicks my leg again to shut me up.

Dear Mikey,

You are fucking getting it we see Pete Wentz in the halls later for kicking me, motherfucker.

"Alright, rad. I'll be there at like, 4:30, yeah? Uh, see ya'" he waves to us as the bell rings for the 4th period

~~~

[Time: 3:30]

"Gerard," Mikey heaves out a sigh as he shakes his head, "tell me, who the fuck wears a tux at home? With nice shoes? And only because their crush is coming over?"

I stumble over non-existent words.

"Exactly," He pushes me into the bathroom with some clothes "Change into that and, lets play some video games"

I get out of the bathroom in a Green Day shirt and short-not-so-short pants. I head down the stairs to see Mikey crying over the death of Mufasa in Lion King. He 'secretly' has a burning passion for Disney. "MUFASA! NO! WHY?!" He cries. I sit beside him and he cries there while I pat his shoulder. A little while after Mikey's phone rang.

...

"O-oh, uh, hey"

...

"Well duh"

...

"Uh, sure"

...

"I'm fifteen man"

...

"Shut it!"

...

"Wait where is it?"

...

"Harold the cat?"

...

"Thats just a few blocks away I'll get there on my own"

...

"Wha- how do you know where I...?"

...

"Oh. Hold on. How did you even get my number?"

...

"Alright, I'm killing the bastard"

...

"Fuck you!"

...

"Yeah, later"

"Mikey, who the fuck was that?" He turns a dark crimson and flips me off, "Fuck off, Gee! Shut up!" And with that stereotypical fanfic blush and embarrassed reaction shit going on I now jump to the conclusion that Pete had called him. I give him the look he gives me whenever I talk about Frank. "Leave me the fuck alone!" He storms upstairs and I hear the sound of things messing up.

4:30 hits and Frank is still not here. Mikey is still upstairs since I made fun of him ten minutes ago. The doorbell rings and I brush my hand through my messy red hair trying to tame it and opens the door. But, alas I am greeted with Pete Wentz.

"Hey, Gerard," He waves "Just here to pick up Mikey"

"Oh, uh, okay? He's upstairs the first room to the left,"

"Cool, thanks" and with that, he rushes upstairs and knocks on our door. I shut the door and plug in the games.

After a while, Pete came running down with one of Mikey's duffle bags and shot through the door with Mikey following him out. "Have fun and be safe!" I scream out the door. "Bye, Gee! If I don't come back I worked too hard or I'm at Patrick's!" He screams back at me.

"The only thing thats going to be 'too hard' are you and Pete," I murmur under my breath.

4:40 No Frank yet.

4:43 Nothing.

4:45 He isn't coming.

4:50 defiantly not coming.

4:55 Why do I even bother still checking the time?

5:00 The doorbell rings.

I get up and open the door. I'm greeted with a breathless Frank. "Hey man, so sorry I was late. I, uh, um, had to get this," He hands me a small notebook- well it was more of a small sketchbook taken that there are no lines on it. "Heard that your good with art and drawing and stuff so I thought I'd get you this?" He motions to the notebook unsurely, "Uh, thought we could use it for the dance- wait- uh not that you should only use it for our plans for the dance and shit like do whatever you want with it, I just wanted to get you something," He drags on.

"Oh, uh, it's cool," we pause for a moment staring at each other, "Oh! Uh, come in," I motion to the inside. He walks in and I almost think I accidentally fell asleep on the couch while playing video games earlier and this is just a dream, it defiantly feels like one.

We sit on the sofa and he gets a notebook and pencil from his bag. "Well, I'm burned out of ideas so, you got any?"

"No, but there's one thing I want in the dance for sure," He hums in question, "I want the whole thing to be romantic but it doesn't exclude the people who are single," he scribbles in his notebook and loosens his grip on it. I can see his notes, messy handwriting in all small letters.

An awkward silence fills the room and we sort of just look at each other from time to time. I hear an almost silent gasp "Hey, is that a Green Day shirt?!" Frank said excitedly.

"Uh, yeah," I reply. "Holy fuck I love Green Day!" His eyes light up."Same!"

We talk about Green Day for a few more hours, about our favorite songs, members and albums. "I have an idea for a theme!" He cuts in the middle of my sentence, "Let's make uh, wait- uh, it ain't a theme. But um, like, mu- no, uh" he snaps his fingers looking for a word, "Oh! Make it like, imagination -not the damn meme- like, music and art and literature and things that- whatever! Make it... whatever!" He stutters with the wave of ideas flooding over his head. "That's- kinda good" I smile. I assume we could work with this idea, discuss it and call it something less complicated.

We begin calling everyone telling them a bit about the ideas (we're telling them only a bit of it because we ourselves have no idea what to do either). We all agree to meet up in 'HQ' its technically just Patrick's basement but people from Frank's group call it HQ -which is weird because we also just hang out in Patrick's basement sometimes and we just call it Patrick's basement- and said that we'd meet up there tomorrow.

// Hello emos! So I just learned that Wattpad won't allow more than 80 characters in their titles and now I am slightly disappointed. Have a great day! Please vote, comment and other I'd really appreciate it biiiii

"Don't clean up the mess, it's supposed to be messy"

\- Iamcupcakefrosting


	3. Mikey Way Has 'Hot Angry Eyes' According to Pete Wentz {3}

[January 16 Wednesday - 30 more days]

Mikey's POV

The morning wasn't that bad, kicked Gerard a few times in art class (like I did yesterday, I'm really hoping to kick Gerard will be routine), got some ideas for the party in geography (courtesy of Patrick stump) and had a 'conversation' with Pete in home economics. Well, if we're all being honest, the last one wasn't that good. If you look at it from a new perspective maybe.

Maybe.

But, I almost choked on my saliva when he called my 'angry eyes' hot during one of our famous arguments. He calls me 'hot angry eyes' now.

This is how Pete and I are, I (pretend) to hate him and (pretend) to ship him with Gabe. And he, he is just his usual fuckboy self flirting with me when we all know he is with/has a crush on Gabe Saporta.

Now is lunchtime. The supposedly fun and happy time of school and everyone's favorite subject. Not anymore. Thanks to Patrick being in my home economics, everyone is now pestering me about my 'conversation' with Pete Wentz (it was honestly just another one of our arguments) and they have been flooding me with questions for about ten minutes now.

"Was it an argument or a flirt?" Joe questions.

"Argument," I reply.

"how long did it last?"

"The whole class. Our teacher couldn't care less."

"Did he flirt?"

"Its Pete Wentz we're talking about what do you think?"

"Any notable flirts or something?"

"He called my," I make air quotes, "'angry eyes' hot." I pause for a short moment, "he calls me 'hot angry eyes' now" I blush reluctantly.

"Talking about me, hot angry eyes?" Pete says as he and his group walk over to our group's lunch table.

Light crimson flashes over my cheeks "Yeah, yeah we get it cutest couple in school but is this really the best pet name you got, Wentz?" Gerard smirks. "yeah, Wentz give your boy some love," Frank nudges. We both have light blushes on our faces flip them off.

"I'll give my boy some when you give some to yours," Pete smirks to Frank as he points at Gerard. Gerard and Frank have dark crimsons flush over them and I snicker, "Yeah bro, what's your pet name for Frank?" Everyone laughs and the two flip the rest off.

"Alright, alright before we all start flipping each other off we came here to make sure we're all meeting at HQ later," Andy says, "Yes?" A mix of "yeah"'s and "mhm"'s revolve the table.

~~~

We're telling them today. Pete and I are telling them today. I hope they'll understand. Confessing these painful things aren't that easy.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Mikey?" Patrick asks nicely as they're about to walk through the doors of the school, 'they' being everyone but me and Pete "Nah, I'll just... meet you there" I give a weak smile. I could tell they're suspicious of me but there are bigger things I should worry about.

I wait for Pete for about ten minutes and we give each other small smiles. "You good, Pete?" I ask. "Now I am," he doesn't smile he just looks sad and stares at me. I think he could tell I wasn't that happy about this either so, he put his arm around my waist and smiled.

Confessing this won't be easy.

When we reach Patrick's house our hands find each other and we don't let go. We glance at each other for a minute and smile softly.

We go inside and give weak replies to everyone's excited greetings. We go at it for a little while. I cope with problems by distracting myself with talking or something extroverted but, it seems as Pete uses the opposite, he quietly listens to everything without a single word being said.

"Alright, that's it!" Patrick screams in the middle of Frank brainstorming and slams his hand on the table "I am fucking sick of it!" gasps fill the room because he never swears. I swear Pete and Joe have known Patrick since kindergarten and they've only ever heard him swear twice. Twice.

I think Pete just smiled and nodded at Patrick. But I don't know.

"What is it with both of you?!" He screams at Pete and me, "Mikey you never and I mean never talk and Pete, you, you never shut up! What the hell is going on?! This never happens to the both of you!" He rants.

Pete and I give each other sad glances and look at every one. I begin, "Okay,... so, Pete and I have to uh, say something to you.. guys," I take a breath, "Pete is-" I let out muffled words as Pete kissed me for a good few seconds. Before I can say anything after we had separated, he took my arm and ran outside. "Look, Mikey, I-I'm sorry its just I-I couldn't do it I couldn't say it to Gabe and Joe and Andy and Dallon and Ryan and-and Everyone!" He holds his hands up to his head as he explains. "It's okay, I get it" I smile at him, his fear seemed to fade away as he slowly leans closer to me.

Our lips meet for a longer time now, I mean who the fuck actually counts how long you kiss someone? Right. No one. I couldn't really think straight with Pete's mouth on mine but, all I really remember is that our lips moved completely in sync with each other. And everything felt so... perfect.

Then he ran away.

~~~

A lot of things began to avoid each other after the kiss. Pete began to avoid me. Gabe began to avoid me (I don't know why). My heart began to avoid being whole.

I haven't been doing so well but, at least I'm still standing. I haven't told anyone about the kiss. But I've been thinking about it. A lot. Patrick was mad at me the day after the kiss but now, its been about a week after the kiss, he's talking to me again. I guess he could tell I'm not that much of myself.

I keep talking to them about anything. Because I'd do anything to get my mind off of emotions or Pete or pain or love or the party or the kiss or any shit like that. Anything.

Patrick didn't bother asking about the problem with me and Pete. He probably just assumed that Pete and I were secretly dating or something. I really don't want him to think that.

We've made a lot of progress on the party. Sort of. The decorations are doing great and so are Frank and Gerard. The food is going good and so are Dallon, Ryan, and Brendon. The music is doing wonderfully and so are Tyler and Josh. The prizes and giveaways are doing amazingly and so are Joe, Ray, and Andy. The games are doing terribly and so are Pete, Bob, Gabe and I. Mostly me. Pete and Gabe are talking a lot anyway. Bob is doing his thing, not really staying in one group and not always being there (I'm quite sure he likes that). So scratch all of that I'll do it again. The decorations are doing great and so are Frank and Gerard. The food is going good and so are Dallon, Ryan, and Brendon. The music is doing wonderfully and so are Tyler and Josh. The prizes and giveaways are doing amazingly and so are Joe, Ray, and Andy.

The games are doing terribly and so am I.

// Hello Emos! I'm obsessing over All Time Low right now and love drugs and candy and don't really know if I'm going to add other bands to this. I might add a little Jalex. Another thing, originally I was going to post one chapter per month then I realized this would take over a year so my plan is 2-3 chapters posted per month hopefully. Although on the 15th (when my school ends) I will have a trip to America and be back by the 29th so I won't be able to post much. So if you get multiple notifications at once its because I must have more chapters out for the month. And, since its Pride Month, an extra chapter will be out. Anyway, Have a great day! Please vote, comment and other I'd really appreciate it biiiii

"Don't clean up the mess, it's supposed to be messy"  
-Iamcupcakefrosting


	4. Mrs. Wentz Approves, She Just Hopes They Don't Make To Much Noise {4}

[Time Rewind: January 15 Tuesday - 31 more days]

Pete's POV

[3:30]

Me, Frank and Patrick are now in our own places in HQ. I asked them if we could meet up here so I could tell them something important. Everyone sitting separated I take a breath, "Okay," I ask shyly. "Yeah?" Patrick replies. Frank take a questioning glance his way.

"I have something to tell you guys," I say.

"Go for it," Frank says. Kind of encouraging for me since well, I'm actually doing this.

"I'm- um- I'm leaving. I'm moving to my aunt's place until uh, at some point," Both Frank and Patrick stare at me in shock.

"What the fuck do you mean, Wentz?" Frank asks shakily.

I breathe before saying, "My parents. They're getting a divorce. I'll be back once they've fixed this but, until then... I'm moving to my aunt's place. I'm leaving after the dance,"

"But, I thought your parents get along well?" Patrick says not really asking but at the same time is. "I'd... rather not talk about it," Patrick nods in understanding.

"Who have you told?"

"Just you two,"

Silence floods the room. "When do you think you'll be back?" Patrick asks you could hear the tears begging to fall from his eyes. "I don't know. But, it would probably be a long time," Patrick is sobbing now, tears streaming down Frank's face and I am crying too.

I've known them for so long. I've known them since first grade. Then, this. Just leaving. It's scary, you know? It's scary when someone leaves, you don't know how it will be like when they come back or even if they come back. But, it's always worse if it yourself. It's worse because I'm the one who's leaving. I might forget them. They might forget me. You know you will miss them, but your scared that you'll forget about them.

((Holy fuck that green gentleman just played and said things have changed for me wtf))

I hate seeing my friends cry. I've known Patrick and Frank for so long. I walk up to Frank, grabs his arm and pull the two of us to Patrick and we just hung there. "I promise I'll be back though," I promise to hope to light em' up. "We know,"   
Frank says. He is like that. He makes a comment to start a joke and lets everyone just be well and happy. "Well of course your coming back, no one can say no to this," Patrick jokes, pointing to himself.

[4:50]

We go at it for a while, talking about anything we can. We tried lightening up the mood and it worked. This is how we are, we talk about it for a while then shut it off. We've known each other for too long to have to explain for too long.

At some point, we went from talking about dancing raccoons to crushes. "Well, duh. I try to hit on him" I explain talking about Mikey, "but, it's so hard! He never reacts to it," I huff. "Probably because he thinks you have a crush on Gabe because you keep hitting on him" Patrick points out, "but, why do you even hit on Gabe if you like Mikey?" He asks. I'm not sure whether to answer or not but, I'm talking to Frank and Patrick it'll probably be fine so I reply anyway, "Because if I didn't, it would be so obvious I'm crushing on him, I'd rather get everyone thinking I like someone else than, get everyone to know who I actually like and get rejected," I explain. "How do you even know you'll get rejected?" Frank wonders

"I'm me and Mikey is Mikey and that's just how it is. It's not like you and Gerard who could actually work,"

"Guys I gotta go bye," Frank says out of nowhere and rushes out. We dismiss the thought. He does that a lot anyway. "Why do you like Mikey anyway?" Patrick asks.

"He is... he is him. He doesn't really talk much but things about him just- It's confusing, really. He is cool and nerdy. He's funny and he doesn't even talk that much. He the perfect kind of different. He hates me and I don't care. I don't care what he thinks, as long as it's about me. It's sad if you think about it but, for me, it's quite nice having someone you adore think about you even if it's in a bad way" I say.

"And here we have a lovestruck, poetic Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the third everyone,"

"Shut up you asked. And that not even close to the end of it," I lower my voice by the end of the sentence due to embarrassment.

"You know, Mikey is... he isn't... he's like... he's sad,"

"What?"

"You know how... you hit rock bottom a few years ago?"

"Yeah...?"

"Mikey... had that too,"

I was stood upon shock. Mikey went through that? Mikey had felt it? "I'm not supposed to tell anyone but, I told you for a reason," Patrick started, "I think you deserve to know,"

"What?" He didn't reply.

"He thinks that he isn't really needed or important, he thinks that no one trusts him he says that people hate him " He starts. I tune him out. As much as I want to know about Mikey I should at least try to help the guy. A plan formulates in my mind as Patrick goes on. I'll tell him that I'm leaving. "That's why he's in love with," I tune him out not wanting to hear Mikey likes. "I have an idea," I begin cutting Patrick off from whatever he was saying, "I'll make Mikey feel trusted but, I need you to keep quiet about the fact that I'm leaving,"

"Why?"

"I'm going to tell him that I'm leaving but he has to think that only he knows, so then -since we're in different friend groups- he'll think that everyone trusts him,"

"I really don't think you should do that, Pete, its lying,"

"It's not lying if I'm helping him, just please Patrick, I'm begging you here,"

"I care about the both of you, I hope you know that,"

"Thank you," I say running up the stairs. I quickly bid Mrs. Stump a farewell and thank you and run to my house. I reach there and open my door to my drunk dad leaving the house angrily and my mom just standing there.

"Hey, kiddo," My mom says as she smiles at me, "He's not coming home for a while so we should be safe,"

"Are there any other girls in the house?"

"He brought some home yesterday, yes but, they left,"

"Hey, can I invite a friend, please?"

"Sure, I'll make food if you want,"

"Nah, its good we'll be fine,"

She walks upstairs.

I go into the living room to call up Mikey.

"Hey, Mikes. It's me Pete"

"O-oh, uh, hey"

"So we gotta discuss"

"Well Duh"

"let's meet at my house"

"Uh, sure"

"Alright I'll send you my address and you can drive there"

"I'm fifteen"

"Don't believe it. You're too hot to be fifteen"

"Fuck you!"

"Whatev I can't drive so I'll get Andy to drop us, cool?"

"Wait where is it?"

"It's just that house beside the one with the barking cat"

"Harold the cat?"

"Yeah, the one on the left of it"

"That's just a few blocks away I'll get there on my own"

"Okay but wait for me at your house"

"Wha- how do you know where I...?"

"Gerard told me you address earlier for some reason, it was weird"

"Oh. Hold on, How did you even get my number?"

"Also Gerard"

"Alright, I'm killing the bastard"

"No, aw come on if it weren't for him I would have been able to listen to your wonderful voice out of school"

"Fuck you!"

"Okay tell me when. Bye"

"Yeah, later

I run up to my room to change into something. I change into a Blink-182 shirt, totally not because I asked Patrick what bands Mikey likes. Nope. Not at all. Don't ask Patrick.

[Time:4:30]

I walk out of my house, looking at the address on the paper from time to time. After about ten minutes I'm finally at the Way household. "Hey, Gerard," I give him a small wave "Just here to pick up Mikey"

"Oh, uh, okay? He's upstairs the first room to the left,"

"Cool, thanks" and with that, I run upstairs and knock on his door. Mikey opens the door... shirtless. Holy shit. What the fuck do I do?

"Uh, um, s-sorry fuck um, I'll- I'm changing I'll just um uh"

"Y-yeah," I say trying to hide the fact that I'm embarrassed and trying to keep my cool.

"You can uh, come in," I walk in and scan the room. I'm going to help Mikey, no matter what. But, I'd also like to be able to have my own fun. Well, not that way.

He puts on a shirt from his bed while I snatch a duffle bag from his closet. I quickly grab some clothes and other things I'm assuming he needs. "Hey, you can sleep at my house if you want, I have a few ideas but its kinda complicated so I can't bring you back home by 8,"

"I don't think I should. I mean I could walk back anyway. My brother would hate it" he starts. I think I heard him mumble something like 'they'd never let me hear the end of it either.' "Too late," I say running out of the door with his duffle bag. He chases me out until we're already through the door and, soon, already in my house. "Jeez," he says.

"Your staying here because I won't have that much time to discuss this," I smirk dropping the bag to the floor. Mikey sighs and looks like he's given up. "Goddamnit," He says annoyed. "Come on, let's go to my room and we'll talk there," I say taking his hand as we head to my room.

We take a seat on my bed and I tell him that I'm leaving. I tell him I trust him. I tell him he is the only one who knows. I tell him why I'm leaving. I tell him my dad is always drunk. I tell him my dad brings home, other girls. I tell him he's a great person. I tell him it's fine. I tell him to talk about other things. I tell him to have fun until tomorrow. I tell him jokes. I tell him I forced him into a sleepover. I tell him everything good about him.

I didn't tell him some of it was a lie. I didn't tell him I love him.

//Hello, Emos! So another chapter, another mess so this one explains what the fuck was going on in chapter 3 so have at it. I'm going to change the quote in honour of my friend saying this and please don't be offended this is just a joke. Anyway, have a great day! Please vote, comment and other I'd really appreciate it biiiii

"I like rainbows, I'm not gay though,"

\- Iamcupcakefrosting


	5. Wow, Josh Great Drum Playing Just Work On How You Use Those Sticks {5}

[January 17 Thursday - 29 more days]

Josh's POV

"I don't get it. Why does everyone think I have a crush on that Tyler kid? Everyone keeps saying 'oh you like Tyler' or something else. I barely remember the kid and he doesn't remember me either. I only ever talked to him once. Once" I explain to Patrick. "What? When?" He asks.

The two of us are sitting at our usual lunch table before school starts. We're always the earliest two from everyone we know I'm early because this is when I do unfinished homework and Patrick comes here early because he wants to be the first one to greet everybody good morning.

"I talked to him once, in like fifth or sixth grade. I was playing the drums and tried to do a flip with the sticks but it failed and flew backward. He was standing behind me picking up his ukulele and got hit by the sticks. Then, the teacher told me to bring him to the nurse. I said sorry we went back to class and I never talked to him again,"

"Oh, that's- was he okay?"

"Yeah, the only thing I remember about him is that he is a ukulele-playing rap boy who has a lot of feelings,"

"I hate to admit it, that is the perfect description of Tyler but, have you ever wanted to like, I don't know, talk to him or something?"

"Nope. Come on Patrick, you know me, I hate changing my idea of people. I don't want to 'get to know someone' when I already know who they are" I know that's kind of a jerk move but, you can't blame me for hating change.

"So, how are you going to work at the party?" Patrick questions.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you don't want to change your idea of Tyler then, it's going to be hard for the both of you to work together,"

"I mean our job is pretty easy, its just music,"

"That's what you think,"

"What?"

"You do know that when I said 'music' I mean you work on the playlist, the speaker and, that stuff right?"

I think about it for a while. Well damn. Why the fuck is Patrick so smart? Goddamnit. "It'll work-" I get cut off by Frank sitting down on our table looking like he hadn't slept. "Frank?" Patrick and I say in unison. "I got no sleep last night,"

"We can sort of tell, Frank," I say.

"What happened?" Patrick asks.

"Well, after we'd all gotten home yesterday, I called Gee and we talked all night. But, then my dad got mad at me because 'I was being too gay' -you know, homophobic parents and shit- and stopped calling but then we started texting 'till six am,"

"First, wow, nicknames already and second, is that why Mikey is dragging Gerard through the school doors?" I say pointing to the Way brothers.

"What?" Patrick asks glancing at the direction I'm pointing to, "Good morning, Gerard! Good morning, Mikey! Come here!" Patrick says motioning for our table.

Mikey drags Gerard to the table and the two sit down. "I'm so fucking sleepy" Mikey states hanging his head, "Why are you sleepy too?" Patrick asks.

"I fucked up. I don't even know how but, I did,"

"Is it the thing with you and Pete dating?"

"Pete and I aren't dating,"

"Then what was with the kiss yesterday?" Frank interrogates. "I don't know?! After we went outside he ran away! I tried everything to try to talk to him but, he keeps avoiding me! I stayed up all night trying to find out what the fuck happened!" He 'explains'.

"Oh, its okay, Mikey. Pete is like that sometimes. He'll be fine," Patrick comforts.

"I can't even tell if I fucked up though! That has to be a bad thing,"

"You'll be fine and so will Pete,"

"Okay, yes, I am loving the love in here right now but, I kinda wanna know why you two kissed," Gerard wonders.

"Yeah I thought you two hated each other and if not that I thought Pete was dating Gabe," Frank says.

" I thought the same, except for the Gabe part," I mention.

"I don't know, just whatever, this is my problem that I am incapable of solving, not yours," Mikey drags sadly.

After trying to get everything off of Mikey's mind we talked about plans for the fair. They told me to 'interpret the theme' in the music and I had no fucking clue how to do that. So the music we're supposed to play 'imagination/creativity/whatever-the-fuck-else-Frank-said' music? Is that even possible? Well, I mean, K-pop songs exist so, possibly.

"Okay, so meet-up at Patrick's basement again today?" Gerard clarifies.

"There's no point in detailed plans if it's the same thing every day so let's just meet at my basement every day," Patrick facepalms.

~~~

"Hey, Josh? I have a few plans for the music. And, uh, I think I can help find a speaker," Tyler says while walking up to me after Social Studies class. "Sure," I wave off.

I know I'm being rude but my body is resisting talking to the boy. Something in my head is telling me to go talk and make friends with him but, a bigger part is telling me otherwise. And my body seems to follow the orders of the majority.

I lead myself to lunch (Social Studies was the last class before lunch) and see everyone sitting there. By I mean everyone I mean everyone. Everyone who is working on the Valentines Party is all seated at the same table. We're a bigger group than I thought.

Joe and Andy are seated beside each other on the end of the table, Ray and Bob seated across from them, Patrick beside Joe and Gabe across from him, Brendon seated beside Patrick, Ryan and Dallon beside each other with Ryan across from Brendon, Gerard and Frank seated beside each other with Mikey at the edge of the table and three extra seats beside Dallon. I take the seat beside Dallon, Tyler comes in and takes a seat beside me.

"Where is Pete?" Dallon asks. Mikey looks up from staring at the table.

"He didn't come in today," Patrick says.

"Probably because of four eyes over there," Gabe sasses pointing to Mikey.

Mikey looks back down at the table, slightly guilty, and slightly angry. "He did nothing Gay Sportsbra," Bob defends. The two arguing quickly escalated into a fist fight, leaving Ray in the middle. Patrick and Andy -being the responsible ones- trying to break up the two before a teacher gets involved. Once the two had stopped fighting, Mikey was no longer at the table.

// Hello, Emos! As I said, my extra chapter for pride month! So, there is no school today because my school is celebrating Eid'l Fitr (I hope I spelled that right) my school is an international Singaporean school so we celebrate that. I'm in 5th grade and one of my best friends is graduating from 6th grade next week so good luck my girl. Anyway, have a great day! Please vote, comment and other I'd really appreciate it biiiii

"Don't clean up the mess, it's supposed to be messy"

-Iamcupcakefrosting


	6. Goddamnit Joe Now Mikey Is Sad Again {6}

[January 25 Friday - 21 more days]

Brendon's POV

The school day started with nothing changed, I was late to school, got teased about dating Dallon (I'm not. I don't even know how people thought of that) Mikey losing his mind, Gabe accusing Mikey of Pete not going to school, Bob defending Mikey from Gabe and had another planned meeting at the principles office for the party.

Well, Mikey hasn't been progressing over the thing with Pete yet. Pete hasn't gotten back to school since the day Mikey and he had kissed. Everyone has been looking and/or trying to contact Pete but, no such luck. Mikey gets dragged to school every day by Gerard and has been late to all of our meetings at Patrick's basement because of getting caught in detention for not paying attention or just being a brat to the teacher. We're all worried about those two. More or less (Gabe wouldn't miss Mikey).

The principle has finally let us fix up the venue. The venue simply being the school's multipurpose room. The principle announced that no other student would be allowed in there except for our group until the Valentines Party is over. We already had a meeting on who goes to the venue to fix their assigned parts.

First, are Gerard and Frank. After the said two are Pete, Mikey, Gabe, and Bob. Then, Josh and Tyler are after. Ryan, Dallon and, I am after them and, lastly Joe, Ray, and Andy. Patrick is going to be there every day with everyone.

But, who actually listens to the schedule?

Gerard and Frank are going to take too long, Mikey, Gabe, and Bob can't work together without Pete (you already know), Josh and Tyler don't have their stuff yet, Joe, Ray, and Andy are doing it on the day of the party to avoid the food being spoiled. So Me, Ryan and Dallon are going now.

Patrick gave us the honor (displeasure) of putting up a few of the booths since we're the first (even if its like our fifth day of preparing).

"Hey, uh, Dallon can I have some help? Can you like, just, carry the other side and make it even with my side. Ry, can you please make sure it's straight?" I say looking pleadingly at the two. And, holy shit, I just called Ryan 'Ry'.

Both replied positively and went over to me. We put up the top of the booth to its place and went back to what we were doing.

After a little while Dallon's phone rings. "Shit, I gotta go, my mom is making me leave already I'll help more tomorrow," He says picking up his things and leaving. Now its just me and Ryan.

Once we've finished putting up the booths I grabbed some water from my bag and unconsciously threw one at Ryan. I accidentally hit his nose really hard and it started bleeding. Long story short, Ryan had to fix his basically 20 Dollar Nose Bleed and I just laughed at him. "Holy shit" I began between wheezes, "I'm so sorry" I began laughing at myself more. "It's" he starts of a small stifled laugh quickly "Its okay" and we are now just giggling at our idiocy.

Fuck, Ryan is really cute. Shit. Do like him? Fuck, I probably do. Damn. Fuck. What do I do? Do something idiot!

I stand up and we get back to work. Setting up the prizes and deals for when you win, I stare at Ryan for a little. You have to get a number of tickets to get a prize. Like, if you have five tickets you can win candy or something. I get a bundle of tickets that Patrick had just finished printing (I don't know where Patrick is now) and slide it over to Ryan. "How much can these buy?" I ask with a smirk on my face. This is gonna be good.

"Read the signs then," He replies.

"I think we missed one,"

"What do you mean? He asks.

"I don't see the sign that says 'One hundred tickets get a kiss from the cute guy," I mentally high-five myself for that good one.

"Brendon, I don't think you can kiss yourself," fuck, he is good. He pulls out a bundle of tickets and places them on the table, "but I can" we both lean in. Damn he's good. He is sly after all.

"Oi! I got more ticke- Guys!" Patrick comes into the room and childishly covers his eyes. We both separate and get back to what we were doing. "You know, you didn't have to separate you could have just gotten a room," he mumbles and rolls his eyes.

"For real? Great," I strut back over to Ryan and kiss him. After he (quite quickly) recovers from surprise he kisses back. Soon enough, I'm sitting on the table, hands on Ryan's neck and Ryan's hands on my waist. Our kiss is beginning to fall to a make out session with a bit of tongues and teeth all together. It got really heated.

I'm quite sure we drove Patrick a little ways away. Or just out of the room entirely. Poor Patrick.

~~~

"So you two are dating now?" Frank asks for probably the eighth time this lunch.

"Yes, but we're trying to keep it on the down low" I say.

"Finally! At least one of my favorite pairs are in a relationship," Ray jokes while stifling a small laugh.

"What?" Gerard and Frank say in union. They give each other a glance and blush. God why won't they just date already? They already look like the best damn couple (besides me and Ryan).

"You know, everyone's favourites like, Frerard, Ryden, Joshler," Patrick teases as he looks at each of us (of course he spared the glance at Mikey.)

"Don't forget Petekey!" Joe chuckles and gets smacked in the back of the head by his boyfriend and an angry remark from literally everyone at the table.

Mikey left the table by the time Joe asks, "What did I do?"

// Hello Emos! Okay so I hate this chapter. A lot. I'm sorry for this being shit but I'll try to make the next chapter better. Also, I haven't posted in a while and was about to re-post the last chapter😂 I just finished making my new persona GiVE mE a BReaK. Anyway, have a great day! Please vote, comment and other I'd really appreciate it biiiii

"Don't clean up the mess, its supoosed to be messy"

-Iamcupcakefrosting


	7. Welcome To The Cliche 'My Dad Is Abusive' Chapter Every Fanfic Has{7}

[January 26 Saturday - 20 more days]

Pete's POV

Is it really wrong to just cry for an hour straight (sorry, I mean gay)? Or a day? Or a week? Possibly-hopefully-probably a month? Please say no because that's what I've been begging to do since I kissed Mikey.

I kissed Mikey. Without knowing if he was gay or not. Without his consent. Without knowing if he even likes me back. Without knowing if he (he probably does) likes someone else. Did I mention my sorry ass kissed him twice? Probably didn't. I kissed him twice. He probably doesn't even like guys and at the small chance he does, I would have no fucking chance. Not at all.

I haven't been going to school since I kissed him. The best part is that I can pull it off. My dad is always drunk and my mom is off to the Philippines for some work related shit. Moping around in my room is great. Not being forced to do anything. Almost no downsides. Okay, the last part is a lie. There are a lot of downsides like, hearing my dad fuck another woman in the other room, getting trapped in a house that has a good deck of knives and having to deal with my thoughts (composed of mostly Mikey) is a good few downsides. That's only a few. Or I'm overreacting, I can't tell either.

My bed feels sadder than usual. My fault for making Mikey sleepover. Now my room just feels empty. Why did I give myself a taste of what I know I can't have? I always want what I can't have. We never got to discuss plans for the party because all we did was talk and play Overwatch and Mario Kart.

Shit. The Party. Well, I should at least try to help.

I get up of my tearstained bed and open up the blinds a little bit. God, why the hell does my room smell like sadness and cup noodles? I take off my shirt to prepare for my shower. When was my last shower anyway? And now I realise that my shirt is the thing that smells like sadness and cup noodles. I throw it in my laundry basket in disgust. I take my phone charger and shove it into the socket. I head to the shower.

~~~

I never thought that a shower could be this sad. Its probably just because I'm thinking to much. I get into my room and change swiftly. As I walk over to my side table I see my phone no longer there. "Oi!" My dad screams from downstairs. I run down not wanting to get screamed at today. I see him swinging around my phone in his hand.

"I know what you did, fucker. You put my car keys in the refrigerator so I wouldn't replace your idiot mother with a better woman. Well, nice try kid, I texted your boyfriend, the Mikey kid, that you killed yourself. Go mope around in your room or something that will keep you from fucking with my life," He threw the phone on the ground, headed out and probably drove to the bar.

My face lays blank. This just dumb and cliche, I don't care and I won't cry. I'm just tired of the same old thing.

Now my friends think I'm dead. Hey, at least they don't have to bother the existence of the fucked up emo kid. Assuming that they bother at all. I pick up the broken phone on the ground and bring it to my room. My dad has broken my stuff a few (a lot) of times before so, I have a bit of tools in my room.

I take my phone and try to fix it up a bit. The smash to the ground wasn't that hard so, I was able to use my phone still. Its only a small crack on the lens and screen but besides that not much is wrong. My phone is a really old iPhone 5. Its wrecked but it works. I open it and notifications blast at me.

Pattycakes: Pete, I heard from Mikey what your doing. Please, Pete. We've been trying to get to you in every way possible for the past week. Please. Don't.

Pattycakes: Pete, please answer.

Pattycakes: Pete come on. Please.

Pattycakes is typing...

PeteGoez: Itd fone Patrjick., Mu dad brokw mu phine

Pattycakes: WT# MAN YOU SCARED THE $*#@ OUT OF ME

PeteGoez: evrn in chatrs u dunt swarr

PeteGoez: mw fine brokr si i cnnt tupe

Somehow, he still understand my typing. And I just found out my keyboard is broken too.

Pattycakes: That's not important! Now you have to tell everyone your still alive. I'll make a group chat wait a minute.

Pattycakes added you to a chat.

Beebo: FUCK PETE NO DONT DO IT

Ryro: PETE NOOOOOOO

Dallonisgoneforweekes: PETE STOP STAY ALIVE

JoeTrohboy: P E T E N O

hANDY: PETE STOP NO DONT WE NEED U NOT DED

ty: PPEETTEE NNOOOOOOOOO

I'msodun: PPEEEETTTTEEEE

Sassqueen: PETE NO STOP DONT MY LITTLE BRO IS CRI NOW

Rayofsunshine: NOOOOOOOO

Sassqueen: I mean we care about u too but u kind of suck so we r just sad but my bby bro is crying

YAMISOSHORT: PETE NO WE NEED U

BB: I dont rlly care if u die

Gabestarship: PETE PLS DONT KILL URSELF I NEED U PLS NO PETE FAQ DONT KILL URSELF

Petegoez: gis om fone

Petegoez: mr dsd dod diz cox hw wax madds

Beebo: wtf

Pattycakes: He means 'Guys I'm fine. My dad did this because he was mad'

I'msodun: o thnk god

Pattycakes: his phone broke so he can't type.

YAMISOSHORT: wer iz mikeyyyboi

Pattycakes: oops sorry I forgot to add him

Mikey W. was added to the chat

Petegoez: Huy

Petegoez: I'm nnit dud

Petegoez: Sirry

Petegoez: Mu dsd gat msd st mee si he toik mt phome

Petegoez: I'm really sorry

Mikey W. Is typing...

Mikey W. Is deleting...

Mikey W. left the chat

Petegoez: ficlk

Pattycakes: Don't worry Pete he was just worried for you

Sassqueen: Fuck

Sassqueen: Guys Mikey just left the house with a bag

Sassqueen: And there is a note in his room

Sassqueen: is says 'don't look for me you'll find me anyway'

Mikey W. was added to the chat by Beebo

// Hello Emos! Okay so first of my wifi is absolutely dead and I don't know why. Second, I just took a three-day vacation to Palawan, Puerto Princessa because why not. Third, the quick fun fact this book is based of what happens in my school there is a lot of drama there so I just thought, why not? Fourth, I'm bisexual I don't think I said this before but there were these girls in my school and I told them I had a crush on this girl before and they all thought it was them and begged me not to have a crush on them it was really annoying and I hate it, those girls are also talking behind my back but I don't care. Fifth, and I hope she doesn't see this, I'm crushing hard on a girl I've never met before, is that wrong? Probably. She is my best friend's best friend from her school and she is actually gay but she has a crush on her childhood friend and I'm just here. I never thought someone could ever be this much like me. It's really nice. But my best friend said that the girl actually had a crush on me before but then she found out her childhood best friend is more like her so :/ I thought crushing on a straight girl was bad but look at this😂 Anyway, have a great day! Please vote, comment and other I'd really appreciate it biiiii

"Don't clean up the mess, its supposed to be messy"

-Iamcupcakefrosting


	8. I Both Fixed A Problem In This Chapter And Created Another One {8}

[January 28 Monday - 18 more days]

Frank's POV

I slept at Gerard's place all weekend. He was really worried about his brother. I just comforted him as he stayed there. He couldn't get his head out of it. I remember, at some point in the weekend, Gerard showed me a few of his drawings. They were beautiful. The detail, the coloring everything. I honestly think I really like him now.

I never got a real relationship. Mostly just sex and leave. I never knew how to properly connect to a person. I'm just incapable of being committed to something. To be committed to someone. I never knew commitment well therefore not being able to handle it.

But with Gerard, it just feels so different. I like how he smiles, I never notice that in anyone else. I like his small laugh, I never notice that in anyone else. I like his little jokes, I never notice that in anyone else. I like how he will always listen if you listen to him, I never notice that in anyone else. I like how his hands would twitch a little sometimes when he is drawing, I never notice that in anyone else. I notice so many little things that I love about him. I never notice this in anyone else. Only him. Only Gerard.

Now we're at school with Patrick, Josh, and Tyler. Patrick and I are just trying to comfort Gerard while Josh and Tyler are just awkwardly trying to help. "Shut up, we all know Sabrina should be with Harvey, not Nicholas!" We hear an all to familiar voice scream from the halls.

"Mikey?" Gerard looks up at his little brother.

"Morning," Mikey waves with Pete beside him.

"Dude, where were you?"

"Stayed at Pete's all weekend,"

"Jesus you could have said so! Instead of leaving cryptic shit on the note!"

"Sorry," Mikey says holding his hands up mocking a surrender.

"Honestly I don't like any of them with Sabrina," Tyler mentions.

"Same. Except I just don't want Harvey with Roz," Josh agrees.

"Yeah, I kinda want Roz with Susie- I mean Theo," Pete says.

"Is it really wrong that I agree?" Patrick says.

"Yes! Theo shouldn't be with Roz. Harvey and Roz are like the best couple," Gerard protests.

"I'm never coming back to your house," I say ushering away in disgust.

~~~

"Okay, so where is your progress?" Asks Mr. Hargreaves. No one answers. The principle probably shouldn't even be a principle though. I swear the man is always drunk but, he is actually quite young and has a boyfriend. I heard a rumor that he expelled a homophobic kid.

"Well, we are already dividing ourselves into groups for getting the materials, and working on the venue," Patrick saves. Thank god.

"Good. I'm expecting this to be good Mr. Stump,"

"It shall be sir," Patrick nods.

"You are all excused," the principle says smiling at us.

We all leave the office and head straight for the door. We walk in small groups while walking to Patrick's basement. Josh and Tyler have their own little world, Ryan and Brendon are making out (I thought they were keeping it on the down-low?), Dallon, Gabe, Bob, and Ray just talking in the back (well for the most part, I swear Bob is trying to kill Pete and Gabe is trying to shank Mikey with a pen), Patrick, Joe and Andy a little ways in front, while Pete, me and the Way brothers in one group. Well, its more like I'm talking to Gerard and Pete and Mikey are just lovingly arguing. Does that even make sense?

We greet the Stump family and head down.

~~~

We aren't really talking about the fair anymore we're just doing random stuff now I guess.

"Does 'lovingly arguing' make sense?" I whisper to Gerard while Pete leaves the basement to go to the bathroom.

"Are you talking about Pete and Mikey?" Gerard says louder then I expected but not loud enough for the whole room to look.

"How did you know?"

Gerard cocks an eyebrow like he expects me to know. I just stare at him oddly. "Its so obvious Mikey has a crush on Pete!" Gerard says loudly.

Everyone gives him a questioning look. Except for Mikey. "Gerard!" He says with a mix of embarrassment and anger. "What?!" Bob and Gabe scream looking over at the brothers. "What the hell man?!" Mikey screams.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" I saw Pete staring at Mikey with a small blush. I shouldn't point that out, it'll make Mikey feel worse.

Why does this keep happening?

"An accident? An accident?! Take this for an accident!" Mikey says using his hands to make his voice louder, "TYLER JOSEPH HAS A CRUSH ON JOSH DUN, JOE TROHMAN USED TO HAVE A CRUSH ON PATRICK STUMP, JOSH DUN NOW HAS A SMALL CRUSH ON TYLER JOSEPH, FRANK IERO HAS A CRUSH ON GERARD WAY, GABE SAPORTA ALSO HAS A CRUSH ON PETE WENTZ, RAY TORO USED TO HAVE A CRUSH BOB BRYAR, PATRICK STUMP USED TO HAVE A CRUSH ON PETE WENTZ BUT NOW HE HAS A CRUSH ON JOE TROHMAN AND GERARD WAY HAS A CRUSH ON FRANK IERO!" he shows a middle finger at Gerard screams storming off pushing aside Pete in the process.

I really want to fix this. By this time everyone is either screaming at each other, leaving or almost crying. Gerard spares me a small glance and runs away about to cry. I try to chase after him but I couldn't run fast enough.

Now I'm standing on a far part of the street, confused, sad, scared and at the dire need for Gerard.

~~~

Dallonisgoneforweekes left the chat

JoeTrohboy left the chat

hANDY left the chat

Ty left the chat

I'msodun left the chat

Sassqueen left the chat

BB left the chat

Gabestarship left the chat

Rayofsunshine left the chat

Petegoez: whst the helll

Pattycakes: something happened

Petegoez: I knpw

Petegoez: I ssw

Petegoez: id it sll tru

Pattycakes: ...

Pattycakes: I didn't know myself that well. I'm sorry.

Petegoez: stop apologiing

Petegoez: I lovr ypu too plstiniclyy

Pattycakes: I agree completely. : )

Petegoez: I <3 uoe

Pattycakes: Pete! 

Pattycakes has left the chat

Mikey W. has left the chat

// Hello Emos! So, crap. I completely forgot about publishing a chapter because I kept writing one. I just finished writing chapter 14 and I don't even know whats going on anymore. This story will probably finish 20-25 chapters if I want to keep adding problems. Also, for some weird reason, there is no fucking water or wifi and its shit. Anyway, by the time school starts for me again (August 19) I will have a better publishing schedule, probably every Sunday or Saturday. School is about to start and I'm so sad about it. And also playing Back in school by Mother Mother on replay. Anyway, have a great day! Please vote, comment and other I'd really appreciate it biiiii

"Don't clean up the mess, its supoosed to be messy"

-Iamcupcakefrosting


	9. And At That Moment, Joe Realised, He Was So Fucked {9}

[January 29 Tuesday - 17 more days]

Joe's POV

I lean my head on the window with my hood up. Ever since I got home yesterday everything in my head is what Mikey had said, mostly the ones about me. How could he? He swore not to tell anyone about it. About crushing on Patrick before. But what's been nagging me most is what else Mikey said. Does Patrick like me? I'm unaware of how to feel about this. I mean I have a boyfriend. My and Andy are doing perfectly well.

But why did my heart sink between the time knowing that Patrick liked Pete? I mean, he told me that before. Sadly at the exact time, I had been crushing on him. Maybe that's why. I was sad when he told me maybe that's why I didn't like it when Mikey said it again. Yeah, that probably it. It can't be anything else.

"Hey," Andy waves as he sits beside me. "You think we're still having a meeting after what happened?"

"Probably not. Everyone is either pissed at Gerard, pissed at Mikey, pissed at each other or pissed at themselves," I reply looking at him shrugging.

"Yeah, I guess,"

The air becomes thicker than it usually is. An unusual awkward silence fills the room. This never happens. With me and Andy, it's always comforting, but now I just want to leave.

Patrick walks into the bus and takes a seat beside Pete. They joke around as we continue the trip.

Soon enough the bus is filled and everyone is back to their original places. Before the party. Gabe with his friends, Bob with his, Pete sitting with Patrick, The Way brothers together, Dallon with Ryan, Josh with Brendon, Ray, Frank, and Tyler together plus, me and Andy. Everyone is fine for the most part but the feeling of separation between the last few days is unbearable. Everyone trying to avoid each other's glances from across the bus.

~~~

"Patrick Stump, Pete Wentz, Michael Way, Gerard Way, Frank Iero, Joe Trohman, Andy Hurley, Brendon Urie, Ryan Ross, Dallon Weekes, Gabe Saporta, Bob Bryar, Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun, and Ray Toro please proceed to the principle's office," the speaker blasted in the middle of math class. Thank god. I can't stand talking about triangles anymore.

I walk down the hall and wave over at everyone coming out of their classes looking relieved. Still in separate groups.

"How are you all doing?" Mr. Hargreaves asks. "We're doing great sir," He glances at me. "Michael, what are you doing?" He is testing us now.

"I'm doing... I'm doing the games," He says sneaking glances at Pete and staring at the ground.

"Why do you seem so unsure?"

"Sorry sir, he is," he glances at Pete and Patrick who are standing together, "having a hard time with stuff right now," Gerard saves. Mikey looks at him and nods.

"Oh. Alright then. I hope it gets better," He smiles and nods at Mikey, "What about you Mr. Iero?"

"I'm working with Gerard on the decorations,"

"Mr. Joseph?"

"I am working with... with Josh Dun on the... the music,"

"Mr. Ross?"

"Yes?" Brendon and Ryan answer. Both their faces go red and Ryan answers "I work with Dallon and Brendon with the... the prizes and deals and we also help with the set-ups"

"Alright then. You are all excused," He smiles and lets us go.

Once we're outside the bell shoots up. Nice, its lunch. "Do you guys want to sit together?" Patrick offers. Everyone glances at each other and just agrees.

We take the table with random seats. That was a lie. We sat with our old groups again trying to avoid one another's crushes.

The silence is hoarding out on us, I can barely breathe. The loud voices of the canteen holding everything down. The silence, the awkward, the hell. Frank stands up and straight-up just leaves. (More like GAY-up)

Gerard's phone dings and he leaves as well. No one seems to want to acknowledge what just happened so I try not to bring it up. Just kidding. "Mikey, you better get Gerard some new clothes, I think Frank's gonna go hard on him,"

"Bold of you to assume Frank tops," Pete says.

"You think Frank doesn't?!"

"Gerard is obviously a top!"

"No way!" Mikey bursts jokingly, "Gerard is so a bottom!"

"No!" Pete screams.

"Come on Pete, Frank totally tops!"

"You know what? Fine! Let's place bets," Mikey offers.

We all set money down on the table. Dallon bets $1 on Frank being a top because he's passive, Brendon bets $10 on Gerard topping because he's strong on this (but he bet only that because he doesn't want to lose) Ryan bet $15 on the opposite of Brendon for the same reasoning. Of course, I bet a $50 on Frank topping. Mikey bet $25 on Frank topping knowing that he is right. Andy didn't bet on any, Tyler and Josh bet on Gerard topping with $10 each, Ray bet on Gerard with $5 and Patrick with the same as me.

"Alright. Is everyone done?" Mikey says as he stores the money in a bag. 

"So who topped?" I ask straight away. Mikey snorted and stared up at his blushing brother while smirking as Pete did the same. Fucking kiss already!

They didn't say anything and just sat down. Now I'm confused. They aren't replying, does that mean they actually fucked? Oh god, is that why they were- "If your thinking they fucked, they didn't," Patrick kids. "Shut up if they fucked Gerard would have to top, right?" Ryan says.

"Hell no!" Frank protests, "I'd defiantly top. Ain't that right, babe?" He jokes to Gerard. "Oh please," Gerard dolls back as he pushes his arms down on the table.

By now, the canteen is basically empty so we're about good to go. Pete stands on top of the table, "I challenge Frank Iero and Gerard Way to a dominance battle,"

"Pete you're saying that all three of you are 'battling' for 'dominance'" Mikey says making air quotes.

"That's uneven then isn't it, hot angry eyes? Do you want me to fuck you that bad that you want to join? That's cute, I obviously top," Pete smirks taking a hand out to Mikey.

Mikey takes the hand and Frank and Gerard gets up to the top of the table too. After that, it was just us hollering and the four on the table trying to woe the other.

//Hello Emos! *inhale*. That's it. That is all I'm going to do. I haven't read this chapter in so long. Also, @dorkynobody is reading it and helping me because Grammarly isn't working and now they are verbally telling me what to change. It's really difficult but its better than having to do it with my clueless self. Also, she is very disappointed in me. I'm gonna quote one of the things she said: *Sigh*. Also, he said hi. Anyway, have a great day! Please vote, comment and other I'd really appreciate it biiiii

"Don't clean up the mess, it's supposed to be messy"

-Iamcupcakefrosting


	10. Mikey Is Now The Only Single Brother, But Not For Long {10}

Time Rewind: [January 29 Tuesday - 17 more days] 

Mikey's POV   
Well, that was an unpleasant thing to see. The guy you've had a crush on said 'I <3 uoe' to one of your closest friends. I couldn't clearly understand what he was typing, but I could see Pete texting, 'I love you' to Patrick. 

Did he lie? About having a crush on Joe because he knows I like Pete? Probably. But, if he lied about that then he must have lied about telling me that Pete liked me back. Why would he say that?

Once everyone is pilled up on the bus, Pete and Patrick catch my eye. The two are sitting beside each other, chatting away in their own little world. They're probably boyfriends now. After I left the group chat. I saw nothing after what Patrick had said.

They look so happy. Smiling, laughing and just the way that they look at each other in general. "Mikes?"   
"What do you want, Gerard?"   
"I'm sorry,"   
"We settled this with mom and dad, it's fine"   
"No, like, I'm actually sorry. Like for super real, sorry, for what happened yesterday,"   
"I guess we both got heavily attacked, huh?"   
"Yeah,"   
"Brothers?" I look at him, sitting beside him, with the best 'smile' I can pull off, "Brothers." He smiles widely as mine fades away farther.   
"Are you okay baby bro?" he concerns.   
"Yeah, just something I read in... yeah,"   
"What happened?"   
" After you left the group chat, they were still there, Pete and Patrick, they started texting, well, duh, but like... it-it wasn't, it was- they were... were uh," I open my phone and check over the group chat (somehow I can still see it) and show him.   
"Well, I mean...its," he breathes, " I'm sorry little brother," he collapses down his hand on my shoulder and side-hugs me.   
"I'm just wondering if... why... why Patrick said that he... he liked... he liked Joe," I stammer.   
"It's alright," he squeezes at my shoulders and looks over at them. "Do you think that Pete and Patrick are...?"   
"Definitely,"   
"I'm really sorry,"

The bus stops and Frank walks in, notebook in hand and wearing a Green Day shirt. He looks over at Gerard trying to smile at him but, Gerard just looks away.   
Frank goes over to his seat and starts talking. "I think it's your turn," I look over to my brother smirking slightly. He just looks back, confused. I pull up my hands somewhat imitating the 'Imagination meme' and say, "Boy Problems,"   
"God, no Mikey!" He frustrates.   
"I had my turn,"   
He breathes and collects his love-struck self, " We really had something going, I think, we hung out and he came over and I really like him and I have no clue what to do," Hid phone dings Frank looks over at us.

I peep at what it says:   
YAMISOSHORT: hey gee   
YAMISOSHORT: can we mybe talk?????? I wanna talk 2 u abt smthn   
Sassqueen: sur   
YAMISOSHORT: thx

My own phone takes a beep and Gerard looks at my phone:   
Petegoez: Thnks fr th Mmrs   
Petegoez: ths ws ptrcks pln   
Petegoez: ws t scrd t d t mslf   
Petegoez: pls dnt ht m y prbbly d bt jst wnt y t knw tht srry

WHAT THE FUCK.

"Gee," I gesture to him in a questioning manner. "I don't know," he shrugs. I groan and begin wondering what the hell he means.

Petegoez: I got my phone fixed

Petegoez: knw y thnk 'm crzy bt jst lv y

"Okay, what the fuck?" I ask beginning to get angry. I really just want to know what he is saying. "I didn't tell you to do that!" Patrick says from across the bus, "Do it properly!"

"No way! You try!" Pete argues back and dials something on his phone. I wonder what they're doing.

"We'll be fine," Gerard says bumping my shoulder playfully.

"Thanks, bro,"

~~~

While walking home with my older brother, we begin talking about lunch. "So... what did you do with Frank earlier?"

"Nothing,"

"I will show them the lyrics of 'You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison' and 'House Of Wolves' you gay emo shit"

A worried look plastered before his face and said, "Well, he just apologized, I guess? He said that he wanted everything to be normal and usual between us and he wanted for us to hang out more,"

"That all?"

"He asked if I wanted to go to the movies on Saturday,"

"There it is!" I playfully punch his arm and laugh, "He better be good because now I'm the single brother,"

"Not for long," Gee winks.

"Pete and Patrick are dating, you saw,"

"Well... maybe it isn't like that, wasn't Pete's phone broken? I mean, maybe that's why it looked like that. Plus I saw you and him talking earlier I think you guys are cool,"

"Gerard. Big brother. I love you. You know that. But please, stop being stupid! He clearly doesn't like me, he and Patrick are super close,"

"They've always been close!"

"Pete obviously texted 'I love you' to Patrick,"

"Maybe it was a typo because of his broken phone!"

"He-"

"Stop! Jeez! Okay, there, fine. I have one last, Mikes if you can break this with no far assumptions, I stop,"

"Fine,"

"Okay so, earlier, on the bus, Pete texted you that weird cryptic shit. Like maybe it was a code for 'I want to talk to you', 'are we cool?', hell, maybe even 'I love you'! He is close to Josh and Tyler and those two give way to much cryptic shit around, you know that. And, if it didn't mean anything, he still texted you, right? That should be at least slightly good,"

I huff and open the door to the house, we have coincidentally gotten to just on time. I ignore my brother and go back up to my room. I begin to think of what Gerard said. "Is it possible?" I ask myself.

//Hello Emos! School starts for me in about two weeks on the 19th and I will have a much better posting schedule than this. My friend has officially agreed to help me edit all the chapters. Honestly, its a pretty hard formula. First, I have to write the draft on an app called Pages that is downloaded on my computer then, check it on the next day to check if I have any problems with how it's written, etc. after that I'm going to transfer the chapter here on Wattpad for Grammarly to check spelling and punctuation then I have to send it to @dorkynobody so that they can check if the chapter makes sense, etc. And I always forget how long it takes to upload a chapter so we end up doing it on the spot and have to get the chapter out before both of us can't call each other anymore. He says that she is still disappointed and they still say hi. Anyway, have a great day! Please vote, comment and other I'd really appreciate it biiiii

"Don't clean up the mess, it's supposed to be messy"

-Iamcupcakefrosting


	11. I Just Watched 'Love, Simon' So Now We Have This Chapter {11}

[February 2 Saturday- 13 more days]

Pete's POV  
So, how do I even begin? Yesterday was just horrific. Horrifically perfect. I'm not even kidding. It was so perfect it was actually scary. Alright, let me just give you a run-down.

I went on the bus and talked with Patrick and he told me to tell Mikey what I really wanted to say. Which, no. I didn't. I did, however, send him cryptic messages about what I really want to say. So, I'd say its a fifty-fifty between me and Patrick. I think I'm with Josh and Tyler too much.

Then lunch. Good, god. I get why everyone says it's their favorite subject.

Bluntly flirting with Mikey, joking around with Mikey (and everyone else), pulling Mikey to the top of the table to woe him while his brother and Frank do the same, they all cheer us over as we dance around giggling because blushing shows we can't handle it, giggling because we want to try to hide all the bubbly feelings rising up our hearts, giggling because we feel like we're flying with all the fluttery feelings stuck in our heads.

Then I got home and for the first time, my family wasn't really a wreck. My dad kept his mouth shut while my mom had her job in the Philippines to talk about.

Then I got to my room and things got better. Patrick called me and pretty much just blackmailed me into texting Mikey. I'm glad he did. Although, instead of texting we called and talked about bands we like and our favorite comics, shows, and movies. We ended up watching 'Love, Simon'. It got a little touchy but it was okay. We talked about how Gerard and Frank should be dating already.

But now, it's today. God knows what's going to happen to me. At least there's no school today. There's never school when it's January 17. Our school was made on that day so it's a weird anniversary for the owner. Good for me.

I (finally) get out of bed after reminiscing yesterday's glorious events. Then, "Peter! Your dad's out with some girl at the bar so feel free to do whatever!"

God has given me all the love I've ever wanted. Well, not all-all. My phone plays 'American Idiot' because what emo kid doesn't have a song like that as their ringtone.   
"Hey, Patrick,"

"Good morning, Pete. Hey, listen, so I was planning on getting everyone together for a meeting to try to get things straight. I was wondering if you could call the Ways, Joe, and Andy for me,"

"I'll text Gerard and call Mikey if you call Joe,"

"Fine,"

"Text me the details and we'll be off,"

"Alright, Pete, bye,"

Shuts the call and I click over Mikey's number. "Hey, hot angry eyes,"

"Peter, please drop that,"

"You want me to call you 'babe' instead?"

"Get lost, Wentz,"

"I'm already lost, babe. Lost in your beautiful eyes,"

Mikey sighs, "whatever, why did you call me?"

"Oh, right. Okay, so, Patrick is trying to call everyone so we can have a meeting,"

"Yikes, no can do. Frerard took off on a movie date already,"

"Ah, shit. Okay, imma drop this. I'll tell Patrick, but hey, if you want, there is this new coffee shop down the road, wanna go with me?"

"Uh, sure I guess, is Patrick coming too?"

"If you want him to, but I think he's got to spend some time with Joe. Y'know to clear things out between the two,"

"Great, will I come over or...?"

"No, it's okay, I'll pick you up,"

"'Kay, see you,"

"Bye," I drop the call and the phone. Holy shit. I'm so fucking- I don't even know. 

I text Patrick the details and he replies gracefully, thankful that he doesn't have to call Joe and wished well.

Then what I did, hit me in the face. Oh shit. I just asked him if we could go to a cafe together. This is so fucking cliche. 

While cleaning myself up, I change into a 'Misfits' shirt with black pants and a gray jacket. I pick up my phone and try to calm down.

I walk over to Mikey's house, trying (but failing miserably) to calm down and he gets there. "Let's go?" he nods and we walk to the new store laughing. Mainly because Mikey read me a Frerard story his mom used to tell him when he was a little kid so she could mess around with the older Way brother.

"Hi! What would you guys like for today?" The overly upbeat store clerk asked us.

"I'll take an Iced White Chocolate Mocha with whip cream and chocolate drizzle please,"

"You sure this is new? Looks to me you've already been here," Mikey notes beside me on the counter.

"What do you want, babe?" I ask looking over to him while the store clerk stands there in wonder.

"I'll take a... Iced Americano and please add caramel drizzle to it,"

After the cashier held us on the payment, I paid and we sat by the store window. Mikey was a little off, staring out the window, looking at the door, out to the cashier desk, basically everywhere but me. "Mikey?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes... yeah,"

"You look a little off,"

He took a second to reply, "Do you even know what happened?"

I looked at him, knowing exactly what he meant. Slowly speaking, thinking of the words I should use I spoke, "When Gerard started... saying things, I was already back and was by the door. Then, you screamed all that shit and walked past me,"

"Do you-"

The drinks were served and we got to it. Walking out of the store and over to the park across the street.

"Do you believe what Gerard said?" The boy in front of me questioned.

"Should I? I mean, I want to... at the same time, I can't just... it would be... something,"

"Why do you want to?"

I took a moment. Do I say it? Should he know now? We took a seat on a bench and I started, "I want to because I like the guy, and if what Gerard had said was true, then it'd be good for me, scary but good," I pause, "so, is it true?"

"Pretty much,"

A silence stood, strong.

Nothing heard from each other.

Nothing was seen from each other.

Then, I placed my lips on his. A kiss.

I didn't run away this time.

// Hello Emos! So life. I've been having a few problems lately but I'm just gonna live with it. Anyway, our school has yearly musicals and I join every year. I got Veruca (From 'Charlie and The Chocolate Factory') and my audition song was 'Requiem' (From Dear Evan Hansen) now, I'm looking for songs to audition with and I'm planning on singing 'Meant To Be Yours' (From 'Heathers') and I already cleaned it. I'm trying to pull it off and it's kind of working for me. Also, I'm practicing for an audition that isn't even said to be happening. School starts in two days and the auditions are held about three weeks into school but, I mean its good to be prepared. Anyway thank you for reading the first chapter and stuff I appreciate it. Have a great day! Please vote, comment and other I'd really appreciate it biiiii

"Don't clean up the mess, it's supposed to be messy"

-Iamcupcakefrosting


	12. After So Long I Finally Made Another Joshler Chapter {12}

[February 4 Monday– 11 more days]  
Josh's POV

"Do it, do it, do it, do it-" they chanted while I roll my eyes and look away. "Shut up guys, I'm not doing it,"

"Come on, Josh! We're all going to do something! I already finished!" Pete protested. Pete is trying to get me to try to 'get some action' (I can't tell if he meant it sexually) and get closer to Tyler again. I mean, I could but, I don' really want to.

"Josh, buddy, Tyler is someone you could be close to, come on, I know you want to ask him on a date," Patrick hopes.

"That's the problem, 'could be'," I argue.

"Joshua, we know you hate change but this might be good for you, he could be good for you,"

"Again, 'could',"

"Come on-"

"Listen, do you even know why I hate change? Because it might backfire, and if I did that, it could backfire and if it backfires, hearts will be broken, get me?"

"But it might end up perfectly,"

"You won't give up, will you?"

"You need this,"

Frank, Patrick, and Pete stare at me in hopes I'll do it. I stand up, "I'm not doing this for you because you suck, this is for me,"

"Go get him," Pete adds.

I walk around the school in search of Tyler. Since it's still early and the school hasn't started, I worry I'm wasting time.

I walk.into my homeroom and see him sitting at his desk using his phone.

"Tyler?"

He looks towards me but not to my eyes. "Hey, Josh, if this is about the speakers I already have them and,-"

"That's not it,"

He still doesn't look at me.

"The playli-"

"I want to talk to you,"

"What do you mean? We're already talking,"

I walk to the front of the table, looking straight at his eyes. "I... I want to... uh- just- let me... let me ask you, like... can I just... may I... do you wanna... would you... do want to go on a date with me?"

"Uh, I'm sorry, what?"

"Do- do you... do you wanna go on a date... with me," I ask, more scared and unsure that earlier.

He looked back at me, slightly surprised and unsure "I- uh,

"Jesus Christ Frank!" Gerard came in walking with Frank, "I can't believe you-" he drifts off once he sees me and Tyler, "am I interrupting something?"

"No," I say, with slight fury as I walk speedily away from the room.

~~~

I can't say the rest of the day was good. We had a pop quiz an I got unbelievably low scores due to my head lingering back to the morning. I had a science project that failed miserably because I didn't listen. Lunch is going to be much worse.

I walk out of Music class, it being the last class before lunch. Walking slowly with my head down, I get to the canteen. I duck around the jocks, the mean girls, my friends, the nerds, the emos (wait- are those my friends? I don't see a difference), the goths (wait nevermind the emos I said were tall and no one was making out so I was correct they weren't my group) and that weird group of girls that everyone forgets about but always sees in the halls. I take a seat on the table of those kids that finish their food really quickly and no one sees me.

At least I thought.

"Joshua! Goddamnit!"


	13. "I Heard A Rumor..." Then They Got Drunk{13}

[February 5 Tuesday– 10 more days]

Gerard's POV

"Look, Mikey, it's not that I hate Pete, but I just think it will end in heartbreak,"

"You read a new angsty romance novel didn't you?"

"They only lasted the summer! It was the best book I've read! They even had Hamilton and Dear Evan Hansen references! And it's by my favourite authors!"

"Title?"

"Its a pretty old book but I never told you about it, I just re-read it"

"Title?"

"It's by Becky Albertalli and Adam Silvera!"

"Give me the damn title Gerard!" Pete screamed from Mikey's phone.

"You were listening?"

"I've been on a call with him for thirty minutes now," Mikey replied for Pete.

"Why are you guys calling though? Its four in the morning,"

"I can't sleep so I woke him up," Pete answered.

"Sadly," my brother murmured, "Gerard please put him out of his misery or we won't continue the plan for the party,"

"What If It's Us,"

"Isn't that a lyric from Only Us from Dear Evan Hansen?"

"They're smart, right?"

"We're talking about Becky Albertalli and Adam Silvera here of course,"

"Go take a shower, Gerard," Mikey says, unamused. Pete sends a quick thank you and I head to the shower.

~~~

"Frank Iero! Eyes on your own paper," Our, very strict, science teacher scolded. I looked behind and gave him an apologetic and awkward smile. He smiled back and continued answering his worksheet. Honestly, why is she mad? This is just a worksheet it isn't even that important.

The bell rings and everyone forms a line to pass their papers. It is finally lunchtime. "Frank!" I call out to him while I pointed out the door. He nods and I wait for him in front of our classroom while other students file out excitedly. "Hey," He says as he laces our arms together and walks us into the cafeteria.

"We are so couple goals! Me and Mikey! You don't stand a chance, Urie!"

"As if! Just look at me and Ryan!"

"Hah! No way! It's totally me and Tyler!"

Josh, Brendon, and Pete are on top of the canteen table duelling with spoons and arguing which couple is 'couple goals. Frank un-laces our arms and drags me by the hand to the table. "Excuse me? I think you mean Frerard is couple goals here," He smiles wickedly. What the fuck.

Patrick, Mikey, Tyler, and Ryan coo at me. "Looks like someone finally has a boyfriend," Mikey whistles.

"Shut up! It isn't even like that! He's just joking!" I blush.

"Hey," Joe walks up to us awkwardly. Pretty. Odd. "Is something up?" Patrick asks instantly.

"Oh, uh, no. It's just- Andy and I are just... arguing, its no big deal,"

"Oh, I'm sorry. May I ask why?"

"Uh," Joe blushed, looking slightly uncomfortable, "just some problems with our relationship... nothing too big,"

"Well, if y-you need any help with anything... I-I'll- I can- just tell me,"

"So, they fighting about which couple is top couple goals?" Joe asks suddenly, changing the subject. Weird. "Pretty much. But Gerard is insisting the reason that Frank is up there is that he's just joking," Patrick replies. "Wanna get up there?"

"Uh, I'm- I'm okay, there's no need," Joe stutters. I wonder what's up with him.

"Get off the table idiots!" Mikey shouts unhappy with what his friends are doing. They get off the table grumpily.

Pete takes a seat beside Mikey and lays his head on the taller one's shoulder, still angrily glaring at Josh, Brendon, and Frank. Tyler does similar (wrapping his arm around Tyler) leaving the latter uncomfortably staring on the table. Josh got a little cockier than before, didn't he? Wonder why. Brendon starts heavily making out with Ryan (as usual) while Frank sits down beside and holds my hand under the table.

"Anyway, I'm up for getting drunk later, you guys in?" Pete says slightly calmed down as Mikey rolls his eyes.

"We aren't even allowed to drink," Patrick retorts.

"Both my parents are out so I'm gonna break into my dad's alcohol stash,"

"Hell, yes!" Joe enjoys.

"Alright call everybody in the team, my place. An hour after school.

~~~

I head back home alone (Mikey didn't come home with me and just went straight to Pete's place) and take a quick breather. The rest of school wasn't that bad, just small glances and chats between classes. "Gerard!"

I whip my head around to the direction the voice beckoned. "Hey," Frank says propping up behind me.

"Oh, hey Frank," I smile, "why are you here though? Don't you live in the opposite direction?"

"Nah, it's cool. Also, Mikey said to pick something up. I'm not gonna stop by my house anymore, speaking of, can I chill at your house?" Well, now I know why Mikey didn't come with me, the little bitch.

"Sure, but, are you sure you want to stay in those clothes?"

"It's okay. Plus, I hid some of my clothes in your drawer when I came over a few days ago,"

"You mean yesterday, and why did you hide clothes in my drawer?" I ask him."You ask too many questions, Way,"

We get to the house and I greet my parents and the two of us get to my room. Frank digs through my drawers and, indeed, he pulled out his clothes. "Told you," he winked.

" Can you pick up some of my clothes from there too?"

"M'kay," He pulled out a shirt and shorts from my drawer and threw them at me.

I looked down at them, "Tha-" when I looked back up and saw Frank, only in his boxers, already changing.

"Like what you see?" Frank flirted, winking. I giggled nervously and walked into the bathroom. "You can change in here you know," he tempted.

"Back off, I'm gay," I joked. "You are?" He asked outside the bathroom door. "Is it not obvious?" I reply taking my shirt off. "Not at all, I'm way more obvious than you," Frank said.

"Your gay?"

"Pan,"

"Oh. I actually just thought you were messing around,"

"Have you not heard the rumours?"

"Rumours?" I ask walking out of the bathroom with my clothes on

"They're everywhere, Gee,"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

" 'Frank slept with her again', 'Did you hear? Frank fucked the basketball team captain', 'Oh my gosh, Frank slept with him', 'Frank ruined my relationship! He had sex with my boyfriend!' " He said mocking the voices.

"That- that's horrible," I say coming over to him, "I heard a bit of it, not really though. I never believed it though," I try to comfort.

"That's what's hell. Its all true," He says disappointed, "I can't have one damn relationship that can stay! I've never spent longer than two weeks with someone! I can't commit to anything! And its absolute hell, when you like someone, maybe love him, but you're absolutely horrified of asking him out because you can't be committed to a single relationship, and you keep telling yourself that you love him enough and that you can commit to this relationship but you know you can't!" He loses it, "I-I'm sorry,"

"don't be, Frank. I can tell that is bad and it's okay to get that out," I smile. "So, who's the lucky guy?

"I- uh, I don't think I'm ready to tell people," he replies nervously.

"Oh- uh sure," did my heart shatter a bit after I said that? Yes. And I'm pretty sure I'm not getting over that in a while. "Let's go?"

"Yeah,"

~~~

After a few drinks and mixed up conversations, everyone is drunk. Even Patrick. Somehow.

"You know, isn't it weird for Renesmee that her boyfriend made out with her mom?"

"The hell?" I ask him.

"Twilight,"

"Oh god," he giggles. "No! Seriously! Like Edward and Bella's daughter! Isn't it weird for her that her mom made out with Jacob? I mean, that's her boyfriend, right? Yeah!"

"Jesus Christ, Frank its been ten years,"

"So?!"

"You are just like Mikey," I roll my eyes.

"You know that guy I'm crushing on?" He says, changing the subject.

"Yeah?" I slurred. I may not be thinking straight but I sure as hell know this.

"It's," he giggles, "Its- he's really hot, and like, really nice, and he's funny, and he has great taste in music, and he's kind, and he's caring, and I love him so much" then he just sits there. Staring at me and slightly drooling. "And- and!- he has a baby brother and his brother is dating that- that emo boy over... there!" He says pointing to Pete who is currently making out with Mikey. "Yeah... yeah... oh! And he is..." he mocks a drumroll and points to me with bright eyes, "You! I have a huge crush on... you!" He giggles. Before I can say anything he grabs my collar and kisses me.

"You taste good, Gee," He smiles. We kiss again, and again, and again. We kissed until we were tired and fell asleep.

//Hello Emos! HOLY SHIT SCHOOL IS BACK. I'm just gonna die now if you don't mind. And it isn't just because of school. Also sorry for re-posting almost every chapter but, I only did it because I accidentally messed up the dates. And lastly, I'm already doing the 17th chapter now and I've already made a rough estimation for how many chapters there will be all in all, there will probably be 20 chapters and I'm going to move on to my next fanfiction that already has a draft. Anyway, have a great day! Please vote, comment and other I'd really appreciate it biiiii

"Don't clean up the mess, it's supposed to be messy"

-Iamcupcakefrosting


	14. Woke Up In Someone Else's Bed With Someone Else's Boyfriend {14}

[February 6 Wednesday– 9 more days]

Patrick's POV

Ugh. My head hurts. Actually, a lot of things hurt. Where am I? This isn't my room. Is this even my house? I check the clock beside me. 7:30. Seven. Thirty. Oh no. It's seven-thirty!

I jolt up looking around the room. Pete's guest room. What am I doing here? I search the room. Upon scanning I look beside me and I see someone laying beside me.

I also notice that I'm naked.

I look back at the person behind me. Curls. Oh no. Oh god no. Please, no. I leap off the bed in surprise and hit the ground with a thud. I woke him.

"Mm, Patrick?" He mumbles, voice raspy from just waking up, "Why are you there? Where are we? Why are you nake-" His eyes widen at the realization and we knew we were both doomed. "Shit!" He shouts.

"Joe! Patrick! We were looking everywhere- oh god!" Pete shuts the door. Everyone pauses.

"Okay... Put clothes on, take a shower if you guys are... y' know and just get out and we'll just... yeah," We hear Mikey say from behind the door.

We both comply and head out. Clothes on. Walkout. Him, then me. We look around at everyone in the living room, a bottle of Aspirin and a few glasses of water. "Okay so... you guys fucked yesterday... wow," Frank says confused. It's just me, Joe, Pete, Mikey, Frank, Gerard, Josh, Tyler, Ryan, and Brendon.

"Can- can someone please tell me what happened?" I ask confused.

"You're asking us? We want to know what happened!" Pete lashes, soon to be held by Mikey.

"We drank a lot and I think we just kissed because I said something and then it turned to make out and I think I convinced you to... do that," Joe says trying desperately to remember.

"Oh my god," I say sitting on the ground. "Pass me the Aspirin please," Joe says motioning for them.

"Did Andy see?"

Everyone sat in silence as I asked. We all stared at Joe. "I can't remember,"

"We can't tell anyone about this," I force.

"Agreed,"

More silence. "So what's going to happen to you and Andy?" Brendon wondered. "I... I think it'll probably be over,"

"You guys are still fine, right? I don't want to lose more than I have to," Pete says looking at me Frank, Mikey and me soon after.

"No! No, we're fine, right Joe?"

"It depends, will you say yes if I asked you on a date?"

Everyone hollers and 'aw's. I guess not much will change. We'll still make jokes about serious matters because we're still kids. We'll always bounce back up We're still just kids. "Sure, just work it out with Andy okay?" Everyone hollers louder.

~~~

We didn't talk much after that. We got to school on foot and had to get late slips from the administration office. A few classes and we made it to lunch. Now things go down.

Here was the plan. Joe talks to Andy privately (in a place I don't know so that I don't 'back out because of pity', come on, I don't do that) come back tell everyone that the two of us are a thing. Boom. Done.

And it was that easy.

"Okay, so you're telling me the two of you hooked up yesterday,"

"Yes"

"How did we not know about this?"

"Because you were too busy drunkenly flirting with Tyler," Frank says replies.

"Well, at least Gerard will stop whining about how 'Frank-would-never-date-me' " Mikey joked.

"I'm not the only one Mr. 'I-Hate-Pete-Wentz-But-Want-Him-To-Fuck-Me' " The brothers sneered at each other.

"Okay, hold on, can everyone just say what they did that night?" Josh asks.

"Hooked up," Frank replied.

"Made out," Pete answered.

"Had sex," Joe smiled (of course I hit him in the back of the head)

"Flirted," Josh responded.

"I think I snuck out for drugs," Gabe said. "You asshole, you didn't bring me any," Pete said, jealous.

"I think I snuck out for weed," Bob said, making Joe envious.

"I defiantly snuck out to steal chips from a convenience store," Dallon said bluntly.

"What the-?"

"Don't ask,"

"Fucked," Brendon returned.

"Wait- where?" Pete asked uncomfortably.

"I think it was your room,"

"Ew... Mikes I sleeping at your place after putting that shit in the laundry," Pete shudders.

"Why does he get to stay at your house? I'm joining the sleepover," Frank demands to Gerard.

"Sleepover at the Way house!" Joe screamed.

~~~

"It's like a bad movie, He's looking through me, If you were me then, you'd be, Screaming, 'Someone shoot me!', as I fail miserably, Trying to get the boy all the bad guys want, he's the boy all the bad guys want!" Pete sang, leaving Mikey confused, slightly angry and flustered.

"Oi! Pete doesn't touch that!" Mikey said, suddenly unhappy with Pete who is messing with his comics.

"Tell me about it," Gerard agrees to try to take the remote controller from Frank. "Boyfriends are the worst," I say currently being poked by Joe who is now pouting.

"Agreed," Tyler took who is also being pestered by Josh because of something he found on his Instagram.

"Oh! And, by the way, Frank, Gerard, Pete, Me, Gabe, Ray, Bob, and Andy stay here, while Ryan, Brendon, Josh, Tyler, Joe, Patrick, and Dallon stay in the basement," Mikey says.

"What it the point of the separation?" Ray asks.

"We won't all survive up here," Mikey replies gesturing to Pete with his eyes.

We spent the rest of the time playing video games, arguing, and just doing what we usually do. "Fuck it," Josh says standing up and throwing his controller to the ground after losing to Gerard again, "I'm going to sleep,"

"Sure man, it's late anyway," Gerard says yawning. "Night gays!" Brendon sassily waves heading downstairs.

The rest of us follow down slowly. I get on a bean bag and get comfortable "Patrick," Joe whispers, "Hey, can I stay beside you?"

"Sure," I smile, drowsy.

"Thanks," He smiles, pulling a bean bag beside mine holding my hand, "Okay?"

"Okay,"

~~~

Ugh. This again. I hate waking up in the middle of the night. Wait. Is the basement door open? I get up a little tipsy from just getting up and walk out. "Obviously, Itsuki and Manyuda must've had something going on between them,"

"I thought you'd say that,"

"But it's true,"

"Joe? Andy?" I speak up seeing the two eating ice cream. They look back at me, "Patrick?" Joe wonders.

"What are you guys doing up?"

"I'm always awake this late," Andy says.

"And he was lonely so I gave him company," Joe says proudly. "That's a lie, he got hungry so he went here," Andy countered. I muffle a laugh and take a seat. The two continued on with their conversation. "Joe, we all know Kakegurui and Konosuba have the same greatness," Andy laughs walking away.

"Hey, Patrick?" Joe calls facing me.

"Yeah?"

He smiles, "Nothing,"

// Hello Emos! This wasn't edited T~T I'm sorry. I know this chapter is garbage and I wish I could fix it but I was so busy these past few weeks with school work, this fanfiction, the other fanfiction (I will publish it soon) fixing drafts, finishing chapters, watching anime (yes thats important) and on top of all that remembering how to breathe and not panic when this person I like realizes I exist. The new fanfiction is being drafted right now and it's pretty much my crushes through summer until now and future days. Also, I've been starting to watch My Hero Academia (I know I'm late. Leave me alone) but I also have to finish watching Kaguya-sama (I'm almost done) also have to watch Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor and then watch JoJo's bizarre adventure (I know I'm late to this too) and all of these I promised to watch. Anyway, have a great day! Please vote, comment and other I'd really appreciate it biiiii

"Don't clean up the mess, it's supposed to be messy"

-Iamcupcakefrosting


	15. This Shit Ain't Gonna End Well {15}

[February 7 Thursday– 8 more days]

Mikey's POV  
For the first time in a long time, we woke up early enough that we weren't late for the school bus. Perhaps we were earlier if only Pete didn't look for 'the good kind' of eyeliner. He messed up my room, that I just cleaned up the day before, just so he could find it. I was kinda pissed. That was a lie. I was way more than pissed.

Of course, people were surprised that a bunch of gays, bis, pans, and ace boys all came on the bus at the same time but, fuck it and fuck them. I didn't sit with Pete on the bus because Patrick accidentally told me that Pete accidentally ripped a page from my favourite comic. I was really pissed.

Luckily, my schedule went easy on me, hard subjects at the time my brain isn't too Numb. But of course, that didn't stop me from not paying attention when I found out in the second period that Pete scratched my bass after trying to play it.

The class before lunch (music) I was called to stay because some dumb kid didn't know what to answer for our worksheet and I had to help him.

Once I was done I walked into the cafeteria but sat as far away from Pete as possible.

"Mikey? I... I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to mess everything up," Pete apologizes. I just ignore him.

"Mikes..." Gerard whispers from beside me, "Come on, look at him, he's really sorry,"

"I don't give two shits, he wrecked my room, ripped my favourite comic, scratched my bass and so much more," I say, my voice loud and clear so that Pete could hear me.

The table didn't mention anything of the matter for the rest of lunch nor did I talk to Pete.

~~~

We took the venue for fixing up the games, Pete with the items needed for the games, Gabe with templates, (for the ring toss, 'shoot-through-the-hoop' games and etc.) Bob with adding extra decor and me with the painting.

I still haven't spoken to Pete all day. I've been avoiding him and ignoring every word he says. He's tried apologizing so many times today, but I'm not going to have it. There could've been more things he's done seeing as every-hour of this entire day has been me getting the news that Pete did something.

A few hours into the job, and I've been working with pretty much only Bob for the whole day, us just talking and attempting to be useful while Pete and Gabe work on their parts. After a while of Pete glancing at me repeatedly I get sick of it and, "I'm heading out for coffee," I say beginning to walk away into the blind spot of the room. "Uh, I'll come with you!" Pete announces, louder than needed. I just roll my eyes. Never mind, I think while I walk out of the room entirely.

By then I think he took my signal and just walked further inside instead. "What do you guys want?" The faint echo from the room bounced around, letting me listen to their conversation. "I'll have whatever you're having, honey," Gabe said. Bob politely declining.

I continue to walk up the flight of stairs to the 'cafe' on the fourth floor. What's the point of listening to their conversation? That's right, nothing. There isn't a point. I continue up as I hear rushed steps to the floor below.

I open the doors to the cafe and ask for anything with caffeine. I take the drink and take a seat. Staring out the window. Should I just forgive him now? I mean, he didn't mean it and he is just an obnoxious little asshole. Plus, I'm pretty sure I walked right into this the moment we started our relationship. I'm sure he didn't mean everything he did and they were just accidents when he was just being himself. I mean, I do love that he's comfortable enough that he can be himself and, we are dating. I guess this normal and he really didn't mean anything he did. I sit there for a little while longer and ask the lady at the desk of the cafe for any kind of iced coffee.

I walk down sipping my drink while holding Pete's iced coffee. The moment I walk into the room, Pete is covered in paint and panicking over the notebook he loves so much getting paint on it. "Pete! Are you okay? Oh god, you should change. I'm really sorry about your notebook, I don't think you can get the stains out," Gabe says trying to help him.

Gabe looks at me angrily after seeing me standing, stunned by the doorway, "I know you're mad at him but did you have to dump paint all over him?" Gabe scolds at me.

"Why would you think it's me?" I ask, defensively.

"Well, one, you're mad at him, second, you're the one handling the paint and third this," Gabe gestures the top of the door where a bucket of paint was tipped over, "is what you were doing when you were standing over here earlier,"

"I didn't even-"

"God, Mikey, I already said I'm sorry, I... I didn't even mean to rip your comic or scratch your bass or mess up your room or everything else, I know how much those things mean to you, I'm sorry, I really am. I've been wanting to talk to you all day, I'm so, so sorry for everything and I know you're mad at me but..." Pete tries explaining and gestures to his notebook, "You of all people know how much I need this, even if I never showed you what's in it,"

Pete and Gabe turn around and walk out to the bathroom doing all they can to get Pete out of paint. "I didn't even do it," I murmur to myself.

Bob is nowhere to be seen and right now I'm just standing here, surprised and apologetic. I'm the villain. I didn't even do it though. And I, of all people, do know how much that notebook means to him. It has every song he's written in it. He would do anything for that notebook to be safe. I didn't even spill the paint.

// Hello Emos! Life has been a lot for me lately. I'm dumped over with school work and fanfiction and holding up life in general. It isn't all that bad, just gotta finish the work. I have to write more chapters and post them soon enough and I already started writing the first chapter of a new fanfiction! It's a Petekey fanfiction based on things going on in my life since this one is about things that happened to my friends. Also, I'm starting to catch up on MHA and my waifu, husbando, and OTP still stands (Hatsume - waifu, Kirishima - husbando, Kiribaku & Tododeku - OTP) Anyway, Have a great day! Please vote, comment and other I'd really appreciate it biiiii

"Don't clean up the mess, it's supposed to be messy"

\- Iamcupcakefrosting


	16. Gerard (And Frank) Being Mikey's Big Brother(s) {16}

[February 8 Friday– 7 more days]

Gerard's POV

I wake up at 5 in the morning wanting a snack. Honestly, it's weird I've been doing it for the past few days. I'm greeted with the sound of my little brother groaning in frustration. "You okay, little brother?"

"No," Mikey says taking a long sip of the coffee he has in his hand.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No. No? No...? No," a short pause, then he heaves a sigh, "yes,"

"Alright, let me make coffee," I say, him handing me some excess coffee before I can make anything. I quickly put in a pop tart and a knock on the door jolts us both up. "What the fuck," we both murmur.

I grab a knife and Mikey grabs a pan as the two of us walk over to the door. Open it and prepare to attack, but instead, I'm greeted with a scared Frank. "Jesus Christ, Iero!" Mikey and I sigh at the same time.

"Were you planning on hitting someone with that?" Frank points to my knife and Mikey's pan.

"If you were a serial killer or a burglar, probably," I answer.

"Or stupid fucking Gabe Saporta," Mikey furiously murmurs.

"Whoah, big mood," Gerard comments.

"Okay, Frank get your coffee, and both of you take a seat n the couch I have a lot of explaining and ranting to do," Mikey commands.

My boyfriend and I follow and Mikey is sipping his coffee (somehow) angrily on the couch. "Will this end well?" Frank asks from beside me. "It never does, he'll either end up crying, screaming, going over to someone's house to do both those things or kill them, the first two or all of them," I reply, "Also he will swear a lot,"

Mikey takes a deep breath, "Okay so basically, yesterday I fought with Pete, right? Yes. Anyway, I ignored him all day then, we had to do our shit and he kept staring at me then, I got tired of his shit and got coffee, he asked if he could come with me but I was a dumb bitch with a grudge so I rolled my eyes and stood there for a second, but then I just thought fuck it, and walked away, then when I came back and already thought to forgive Pete so I bought him ice coffee but then Gabe asshole Saporta and Pete are standing by the fucking doorway and Pete was covered in fucking paint and they thought I was the one who put the bucket of paint by the goddamn door because I was handling the paint, but it wasn't even me! Pete's song notebook shit was covered in paint too and he fucking loves that piece of shit and he was mad at me he kept saying he was sorry and Gabe the bitch kept blaming me for the dumb shit and I didn't even do it! And I know it was asshole Saporta I know it!" Mikey finishes looking at us annoyed.

"How do you know it was Gabe?" Frank asks reluctantly.

"The bitch has a thing for Pete, I mean, we all know it! The bitch calls him with couple nicknames and shit and is always flirting with him,"

"Well yeah," I comment,

"Listen, Mikes, it's fine you two can make up again once school starts," Frank says.

"But I mean-" Mikey sighs.

"Mikey nothing is going to happen," I reassure.

"Yeah! I mean, it's not like Gabe and Pete are suddenly boyfriends once we get back to school," Frank jokes.

Dumbass.

Mikey gives a face of worry and groans.

~~~

You know, all the bad and good shit happen at lunch. It sucks. I can never eat my food in peace. Pete sat far away from Mikey and is avoiding him now. Mikey tried but showing as this emotionless bitch is trying to apologise and talk to his boyfriend again, you can see how bad that went.

Gabe and Bob were sitting with their friends so we haven't seen them all through lunch. See, Gabe and Bob were known for a lot of things, Gabe was known for getting anyone he wanted and just, semi-popular anyway, Bob, at first, was 'the-kid-who's-leg-got-burned' then rumour had it that he beat up someone in the back of the school.

To add to that, the moment we got to school Gabe and Pete were talking which, kinda scared Mikey from asking, thinking that Gabe and Pete are a thing now. (Thanks, Frank)

Back to lunch where, everyone can see, that there is massive awkward tension. Of course, now everyone is just talking about anything else. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom," I whisper to Frank, sitting beside me, "Yeah, I'll go with you,"

Frank and I pass by the blind spot and hear semi-familiar voices by the corner. "You said once I helped you put up the dumb bucket you would help me get to Mikey, do your end of the bargain,"

"How do you even expect me to do that? I made them break up, its not my job to get the lanky idiot to fall in love with you,"

"Go get Patrick to do something! You got Pete already anyway!"

"That's just stupid, how would I even do that? I'm only in it to get Pete, that's all, I don't give two shits about Patrick or you,"

"We made a deal, Saporta,"

"I said, 'Help me get this bucket of paint on top of the door and you can get Mikey' I didn't say I'd help you, Bryar,"

"That's just unfair!"

"Not my problem,"

We hear footsteps heading to our side of the blind spot. Frank and I exchange glances and run, past the lockers, past the classrooms past the staircase- wait no! Hide behind the staircase! I nudge Frank and we hide and Bob and Gabe pass the stairs still arguing.

Once they passed my and Frank run over to an empty classroom. "Holy shit! Just, holy shit! Mikey was fucking right! And Bob was in on it!" Frank exclaimed.

"I know! Wait- what if Gabe drags Patrick into this though?" I wonder.

"Oh god, this isn't going to end well, especially if something like this happens, we both know how much Pete cares about everything that's getting dwelled on right now, there's a high chance they will never get back together,"

"Oh, shit,"

"We have to go tell them!"

"As long as Gabe and Bob aren't there we'll be fine, and let's hope Pete believes us,"

"But from what we know, Gabe was the one that helped Pete, and I've known him long enough to know that he will never go against anyone who helped him,"

"Well, we have to try? I mean he still loves Mikey right?"

"That's for sure,"

"We'll just have to make sure he thinks about that before he thinks of Gabe,"

The bell rings and we freak out. As much as Frank wants to skip class we need to go to the party.

"We'll try it later," Frank says before we leave the room.

"Plan a meeting," I say.

//Hello Emos! HOLY FUCK. I JUST- Ok wow. I've been putting up with life really well. I was in a few fights and a few marks lower than 90 but I've been able to make it. I also just finished the story cover for the new Petekey fanfiction. I've already worked out the title and finished the first chapter. If I'm not lazy it will probably be published a week after I finish this fic. Speaking of finishing this fic, 4 MORE CHAPTERS AND WE'RE DONE! I can't believe it. It's already almost over. I'm going to miss writing this thing when it's finished. Anyway, Have a great day! Please vote, comment and other I'd really appreciate it biiiii

"Don't clean up the mess, it's supposed to be messy"

\- Iamcupcakefrosting


	17. Let's Hope Frank and Gerard's Plan Works {17}

[February 9 Saturday– 6 more days]

Frank's POV

Yesterday was a bumpy ride but we were able to hold the two back for a while. We tried not spilling everything quickly and just went with it. It was more than difficult watching the two mad at each other while knowing for a way to end it (especially for Gerard) but, we needed the time right so they would understand so the two continued to avoid each other throughout the day.

I'm standing outside the Way's house, waiting for the brothers. Mikey's been ranting to Gerard about how he just knew Gabe would do it. Yesterday was something to him.

Speaking of yesterday, I gotta call Patrick. We agreed on meeting at Patrick's house from whenever until whenever we feel like. I mean, we're used to it.

"Hey, Patrick," I say once he picked up.

"Oh, hey Frank,"

"Pete's at your place yet?"

"Yeah, he is. Everyone else is here too we're just waiting on you guys Gabe doesn't know he's here or that we have a meeting neither does Bob, I made sure of it, "

"Wow Patrick, kinda creepy of you, what did you do?"

"No questions about that. Anyway, I'm stressed, especially since Pete is just being sad in my basement and, playing 'Girl All The Bad Guys Want' but changing some lyrics,"

"How bad is he from a scale of one to ten,"

"Um... maybe somewhere around eight to nine point five,"

"That bad,"

"He won't even touch his bass, it's so weird. It is just lying next to him but he won't touch it,"

"Is he talking?"

"No, he won't talk he just keeps playing music on my speaker and won't listen to us,"

"Well, I'm glad you got him to your house anyway,"

"It was pretty hard, but he listened when I told him I'd let him use my favourite speaker,"

"That super good and expensive one?"

"Yeah,"

"Your sacrifices are very much appreciated,"

"As long as these two get back together,"

"He should turn off the music now though we're walking over there,"

"I'll try,"

I drop the call once Mikey walks out of the door sulking. The two brothers arguing about Mikey not wanting to be there. We walk the way there without many words. The moment we knock on the door and once it opened 'I Miss You' started blasting. I think Mikey finally looked up from staring at his shoes but I was busy having to talk to Patrick.

The music finally shut and Mikey looked back down at his black vans. The little emo shit. We walk down the stairs to the basement to Pete kicking Joe "Dude, I just turned off your speaker what is your problem?!"

"Put it back on you afro bitch!"

"Dude calm down!" I run down pulling Pete away, "Jesus, did you take your pills?"

"Why the hell would I? They're just fuckin' pills," He sneers taking a seat on Patrick's couch.

"Alright you little emo shits gather around the table me and Frank got news," Gerard started.

"You're pregnant?" Brendon jokes.

"Fuck you,"

"That's my job," Ryan raises his hand.

"Honey, we switch if you forgo-,"

"Shut up! And, no I'm not pregnant,"

"We'll see," I wink. Which gives me an evil look from Mikey and Pete. "Why only me? They did that too!" I ask annoyed.

"Okay so we found out that Gabe and Bob dumped the paint on Pete and his notebook about Mikey," Joe says unamused.

"What?" Pete and Mikey ask at the same time.

"Frank and Gerard heard the two arguing about Mikey not being completely in love with Bob while they were about to fuck in the bathroom,"

"So I was right!" Mikey shouts.

"You were making rumours about Gabe? You fucking jerk!" Pete argues.

"Well, it's true!"

"You just got them to say that you asshole,"

"I didn't!"

"You even used your brother and his boyfriend, you heartless bitch! This, this is why I like Gabe, at least he wouldn't make up lies because his virgin ass wants to get laid!"

"Is that really what you think of me? That I'm so desperate that I'm dating you just because I want to get laid? That's what you've been thinking of me?"

"Stop trying to defend yourself. We're over, fuck you," Pete lashes, storming out of Patrick's basement.

After that, all we did for the rest of the day was trying to sooth Mikey from endless crying and screaming angrily.

~~~

[February 10 Sunday– 5 more days]

And now its Sunday, Mikey is all balled up in blankets eating chocolate ice cream with too much sugar on top of chocolate-brownie-fudge Pop-Tarts. He's so sad, he's even watching 2000s rom-com. It can get a bit annoying. The whole gang is at the Way house. Everyone except Pete, Gabe and Bob.

"Mikey, come on, I'll buy you comics if you come with me," Gerard offers to try to find an excuse to get his brother out of the house. Mikey just stares blankly into space.

"Mikey, do you wanna go to the arcade? I'll pay for the card load," Patrick tries. Mikey replies the same way he did earlier.

Pete basically disappeared from existence, no calls, no texts, no form of communication whatsoever. Well, no communication towards us, at least. The sad truth is that he has most likely hooked up with Gabe by now.

"Are you sure you don't want to leave? We'll get coffee if you want," Andy tries as well but Mikey won't budge.

"Come on, Mikey," Gerard begs. I lay my hand on his shoulder and he took the message.

Mikey looks so dead. The way he stares at nothing. This isn't his usual poker face anymore, this is just dead. Dull. Gerard has been trying everything to get Mikey to do something.

For the rest of the day, we tried contacting Pete without Mikey knowing, tried to cheer Mikey up, tried to get out of the house, and just make things work right now.

// Hello Emos! I know I already said this, but I just lived Petekey and I understand everything and as much as I hate to say it, I understand why they only lasted the summer. The summer takes two months and that is exactly how long it lasted. Also, what happened is the plot for my next fanfic and its still emo quartet. Anyway, Have a great day! Please vote, comment and other I'd really appreciate it biiiii

"Don't clean up the mess, it's supposed to be messy"

\- Iamcupcakefrosting


	18. Gabe Said The Line Then Pete Believed It {18}

[February 14 Thursday– 1 more day]

Pete's POV

Mikey hasn't come to school since Friday. He didn't go on Monday, he didn't go on Tuesday, he didn't go on Wednesday and he isn't here today. Not that I care. Not that I'll tell anyone that I noticed. The first one was a lie.

Why the hell hasn't he shown up? What happened to him? Is he okay? Do I miss him? Nevermind, fuck the last one. Nevermind. The last one doesn't exist anymore.

Okay fine, I'll admit. I don't know whether or not I love Mikey or hate him. I mean we broke up (which I know is my fault. You don't need to say it) and I don't know if he hates me or not. He probably hates me. Oh god. Should I regret that? Should I try to get back together with Mikey? Should I date Gabe?

Now that you've brought it up, I'm with Gabe a lot now. I wouldn't say we're dating but we've done it. We've done it a lot of times. So, we're like... friends with benefits? Is that what it is? Is that what we are? I can't tell if I have any romantic attraction to Gabe. I don't think I do. A part of me hopes I don't.

I've talked to Patrick, Joe and Andy a little bit. I said a little bit because every-time we talk they tell me to believe what Mikey said in one way or another so I chose to ignore them. I wish I don't. But I'm pretty sure I have to. I don't even know why.

I sat in homeroom pretending to do extra work I had. "Hey Pete," Gabe said sitting beside me.

"Hey," I say, not trying to look sad. Is 'sad' even the right word? Is it 'deep-in-thought'? Am I supposed to use 'disappointed'? 'Worried'? 'Confused'? 'Regretful'?

And right before I had to start a conversation I was saved by the bell. Thank god.

As the five-minute bell rang for the first period I tried to get as far as possible from Gabe. Luckily, I was successful. Then I bumped into Patrick. We stared at each other awkwardly for a little while. "Can I talk to you later," I ask. Wait- what the fuck was that?! What am I talking about?!

"uh- yeah, sure,"

I smile and walk into the science lab. Oh shit.

What do I even want to talk about? What am I trying to do? Why do I want to talk to Patrick? Do I just want to rant or something? I can rant in front of Gabe. Wait- never mind, no I can't. Not about this. Wait- about what? Where are we even going to talk? What's the point of talking? How the conversation even go? When exactly will we talk? WHAT'S THE FUCKING POINT?!

God. I hate this. I hate this so much. Why do I even try? I just want to talk about Mikey. I just want to know how Mikey's doing. I just want to tell someone. I just want people to know that I'm still in love with Mikey Way.

"Wentz! Pay attention!" Out teacher scolds as I snap out of my trance.

I guess I'll have to wait until recess.

~~~

"Hey, Pete," Patrick waves uncomfortably after we met in front of the science lab.

"Hey, Patrick- uh can we go somewhere else?"

He simply nods and we walk to the cafe. "How's uh- how's Mikey?

"He's doing um... if I'm going, to be honest, he isn't doing that well," he looks to his shoes sadly.

"Is he mad at me?" I wonder. 

"um, 50-50 I guess,"

Silence. A determined look suddenly appeared on his face "listen, can I ask you a question?"

"sure,"

He takes a deep breath, "Do you really care about Mikey?"

"I uh- Yeah," I stutter, the question surprised me.

"Then talk to him, reassure him, do something. I know you're mad at him for talking like that about Gabe but it is true. If you don't want to believe it that's fine, but if you really do care about Mikey, please talk to him," Then he just walks away.

I know he is right. I know what he is talking about. I miss Mikey and I love him. I'm mad at him but I still love him. I need to apologise. I need to act on this. I need to tell him I love him. But how hard will it be to forgive a person who broke up with you and get mad at you for making rumours about someone you never cared about enough.

"I'm not done with you, Saporta!" I hear a voice scream from afar. Oddly, it sounds familiar.

"I told you, Bob, I don't give two shits whether or not you're dating Mikey, I got Pete by dropping paint on him, I don't care what you want or how you want to get it," Gabe says arguing with Bob by the staircase. Gabe walks away down the ramp.

Holy shit. Wait- It's true. It's true? Oh my fucking god it's true. Mikey... Mikey was right. Gabe was the one who dropped the paint on me. Gabe was the reason my dad screamed at me for getting a little bit of paint on his drink. Gabe was the reason my notebook was soiled. Gabe was the reason I was mad. Gabe was the reason I was mad at Mikey. Gabe was the reason I broke up with Mikey.

And for what? Why did he drop the paint on me? What the hell are they talking about?

Oh god. I have to do something. I have to do something. I take my phone from my pocket and call Joe. The moment he picks up, I cut off whatever getting he thought of and tell him as fast as I can, "I have to do something and I need your help,"

//Hello Emos! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST! I'm so hyped for the last chapter and I can't but, I just- can't even talk about my week. Who knew that ending a problem would cause this much damage? It has been absolute hell for me lately. I'm the kind of person who doesn't want to talk about my problems, I like it when you don't talk about it at all and everything is forgiven after a while. That isn't exactly what is happening. People are bringing it up and closing it. I don't like it. I don't want to tell more people because let's face it, everyone did at least one thing wrong. Although, despite what has happened over the week, CRANKTHATFRANK'S INTERVIEW WITH RYAN ROSS HOLY SHIT. I got the notification on my Instagram and screamed at 6:00 AM at the top of my lungs on a Saturday while everyone was asleep. So, that happened. Anyway, Have a great day! Please vote, comment and other I'd really appreciate it biiiii

"Don't clean up the mess, it's supposed to be messy"

\- Iamcupcakefrosting


	19. Valentine's Party {19}

[February 15 Friday - the day of the party - 8:00 AM]

Patrick's POV

"Okay, so, how do we do this?" Joe asks looking at Pete.

Pete called everyone except for Mikey, Gabe and Bob for a plan. Which was unspecified. As expected. The party is in 6 hours and Pete is freaking out.

"So, I know this is a lot to ask, but I need you guys to learn a song, by the party,"

"Hold on, hold on, who, why and, how exactly?" Frank asks. He's been a bit rude to Pete because of what happened with Mikey but, he admitted to me earlier that it would be good for them to get back together either way.

"I'm assuming your talking about me, Joe and Patrick?" Andy guesses.

"Oh my god, let me handle this," I complain, "Joe, me, Andy and Pete will go learn and perfect the song, Gerard, Ray and Frank, go get Mikey in the perfect position for when we perform Girl All The Bad Guys Want-"

"How did you know that was the song?" Pete interrupts.

I raise my eyebrow, "Fair point," Pete nods. "Tyler and Josh I want both of you to do your jobs and get all the music, lighting, stage stuff ready. I want Brendon, Dallon and Ryan to exactly organise the time and get all the stuff we need,"

I look directly at everyone's shocked faces, "What?"

~~~

[1:00 PM]

"'Cause he's the boy all the bad guys want!" I finish.

"We did it!" Joe exclaims.

Thats another thing off my list. We got almost everything we needed, all we needed now is for the party to start. We already have all the music and equipment prepared, we have the food, we have the games finished (luckily they finished it before the incident with Pete, Gabe and Mikey), we have all the decor, all the prizes are done.

We've moved from Pete's house to the school and we've been practising and preparing here for hours. The party starts in 5 minutes and people are already waiting outside our plan goes like this: The party begins and we wait until 8 PM to play the song. Ray, Frank and Gerard are going to make Mikey stay directly in front of the stage, just in time for us to do the song. It could end in two ways, one, happily ever after with Pete and Mikey back together and Gabe and Bob rot in a corner, or two, they don't get back together.

People are starting to get in the room and the silence is being thrown out. Let us hope this works.

[6:00 PM]

"Ok, we're gonna drop the music quickly because we have a performance. Meet... Fall Out Boy!"

We walk on the stage and start.

"'8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'

To finally talk to a boy a little cooler than me," I sing.

Pete cuts in, "His name is Mikey, he's a rocker in a hoodie,"

"He wants to beat Skolas but I'm not quite sure what that means," I jump back in. "And when he walks,

All the wind blows and the angels sing.

But he doesn't notice me!

'Cause he is watchin' wrestling

Creamin' over tough guys

Listenin' to rap metal

Turntables in his eyes

It's like a bad movie

He is lookin' through me

If you were me, then you'd be

Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"

As I fail miserably,

Tryin' to get the boy all the bad guys want.

He's the boy all the bad guys want!

"He likes Greenday and I like Dear Evan Hansen," Pete joins.

" His CD changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad

He says he'd like to score some reefer and a forty

He'll never know that I'm the best that he'll never have,"

Then, a chorus, "And when he walks,

All the wind blows and the angels sing.

He'll never notice me!

'Cause he is watchin' wrestling

Creamin' over tough guys

Listenin' to rap metal

Turntables in his eyes

He likes 'em with a moustache

Racetrack season pass

Drivin' in a Trans-Am

Does a mullet make a man?

It's like a bad movie

He is lookin' through me

If you were me, then you'd be

Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"

As I fail miserably,

Tryin' to get the boy all the bad guys want.

He's the boy all the bad guys want!

He's the boy all the bad guys want!

He's the boy all the bad guys want!

There he goes again

With fishnets on, and really messed up hair,"

"He broke my heart, I want to be sedated,

All I wanted was to see him naked!" Pete sang.

"Now I am watchin' wrestling

Tryin' to be a tough guy

Listenin' to rap metal

Turntables in my eyes

I can't grow a moustache

And I ain't got no season pass

All I got's a moped, moped, moped

It's like a bad movie

He is lookin' through me

If you were me, then you'd be

Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"

As I fail miserably,

Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.

'Cause he's the boy all the bad guys want!

'Cause he's the boy all the bad guys want!

'Cause he's the boy all the bad guys want!

'Cause he's the boy all the bad guys want!"

"There he goes again," Pete sings in the background.

"'Cause he's the boy all the bad guys want! (There he goes again)'

And then we finish. Mikey is staring right at Pete and I know we hit the mark. The crowd cheers as we walk down the small stage and Pete runs to Mikey. I'll spare you the time, its the classic cliche way to meet a lover you lost. Try to imagine the ending of Sweet Home Alabama but less dramatic.

"Fuck!" A scream erupts from the back of the room. The crowd of people space out to see where it came from. It was Gabe. Covered in paint.

I take a look at Pete. He shrugs with a smile on his face. Then I see it, on the side of the room Frank and Gerard high-five each other and wink back at us.

They walk over to join us and I can't believe them. "He deserved to for making me stay at home and watch Twilight for six days," Gerard smirks.

This party did well for us. Despite, spilt secrets and occasional crying, we got love and enjoyment.

"We're doing next year's party, aren't we?" I ask jokingly.

"No. We're doing every party 'till we graduate," Pete smirks. 

//Hello Emos! Oh my god. It's done. It's over. Valentines Party is finished! I know this chapter took a while to be published but look! It is finished! This was the first fanfiction I ever finished and took seriously and I'm kind of proud of it (even if its a bit of a mess.) Thank you so much for reading Valentines Party and for the votes and comments thank you so much. Anyway, Have a great day! Please vote, comment and other I'd really appreciate it and for the last time in Valentines Party, biiiii

"Don't clean up the mess, it's supposed to be messy"

\- Iamcupcakefrosting


End file.
